


Mutualism

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both species clearly benefit.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson figure out there are funner things to do than fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero Control Of His Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Jamilton. Inspired by some head canons sent to an HamiltonAskBlog on Tumblr. If these are your head canons, send me a message so I can give you some credit for the inspiration!

     The first time Alexander Hamilton met Thomas Jefferson it was because the universe wanted to screw up his day. He was already late to his first class of the new semester, his hair thrown back into a messy bun, and he hadn’t been able to make his coffee the way he liked it because of the lateness. Now it was freezing cold, he could barely see because of the fiercely blowing wind, and a large curly headed man had decided now was the perfect time to have zero control of his limbs and knock his coffee directly out of his hands.

     “Hey!” Alex was instantly on the offensive. His day was sure to be crap now and this guy hadn’t even bothered to apologize.

     “Watch where you’re going short stack.” The man winked and continued walking without giving him a second glance.

     Alex, left seething from the brief encounter, finally made his way to class to sit in the back and text his best friend John all about how he’d be willing to go to jail if it meant murdering every single person in the world that was taller than him.

     “Unfortunately, i’m not ok with you going to jail so you’re going to have to suck it up.” John Laurens met up with him after class in the same building. “Plus, i’m taller than you and I don’t really want to die, no less by your hand."

     Alex’s anger dissipated after seeing him. “Ok, fine, I won’t kill you. But i’m gonna have to do something. That guy was such a douche and people like him shouldn’t be in the world."

     “You don’t even know him.” John laughed as he started walking towards the Student Union. “For all you know he could cure cancer."

     “Well who knocks over coffee and doesn’t apologize? I need coffee to live John! How am I supposed to live?"

     “Try not being dramatic. I find that helps me.” John smiled as he swiped his ID and entered the building. John loved his best friend, he really did, but sometmes Alexander gave him a gigantic headache. A headache that could usually only be cured by, “Hercules!"

     “Hey cutie!” The broad shouldered man with the maroon and white football jersey stood up from the table and pulled his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug.

     “Get a room!” Alex joked before being pulled into his own hug.

     “How was your first class?” Hercules took John’s things and set them on the table.

     John shrugged, “It was fine. Nothing special. Alex made a new enemy already."

     “First day of the semester, new record. In class or out?” Hercules wasn’t surprised in the least. 

     “Out.” Alex shrugged sheepishly. John laughed before pulling his friend towards the lines of food. Usually their schedules never worked out and they couldn’t have many meals together but this semester it looked like their joint meal was going to be breakfast instead of dinner. Especially since Herc was probably going to be in football practice through most dinners for the remainder of football season.

     Alex groaned and turned around sharply, “Shit. There he is."

     John stopped in his tracks and looked around, “There who is?"

     “My new enemy.” Alex ground out.

     “Ooh, where?”

     “Waffle Station.” Alex sighed and turned around to peek at the giant currently attempting to make what looked like chocolate chip waffles.

     “Oh,” John found him, “Oh he’s cute."

     “John, what the hell?” Alex looked at him.

     “What? Sue me.” John walked off then to find his own food while Alexander tried not be to be noticed.

\------------------

     “Isn’t that your ‘coffee boy’?” James Madison pointed out a young man looking very skittish to his friend.

     Thomas Jefferson turned his head lazzily to look towards the guy. “Oh yea, it is."

     “Now’s a good chance to apologize.” Madison had listened to his friend’s story earlier about running into a cute sophomore and since James (aka his brain-to-mouth filter) hadn’t been there, he’d ended up saying something mean out of pure nervousness instead of asking him to marry him which is what his face had made Thomas want to do.

     “You think? It’s not a little weird?"

     “Thomas.” James said his name and to anybody else it would have just sounded bored, but to Thomas it was James’ way of screaming at him to do something.

     “Alright then.” Thomas resigned himself to following his best friends direction. After all, he had more sense then he did about pretty much everything.

     Thomas approached the younger man and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey."

     He jumped a little before turning around. His expression was hard to read, which was weird considering Thomas prided himself on being able to read people very well. “Oh, it’s you."

     “Yea,” Thomas shrugged and slid his hands into his pants’ pockets. “About earlier, i’m sorry. That was rude."

     The younger man’s eyes seemed to loose some tension and Thomas relaxed in response. “No worries. We all have bad mornings."

     In a split decision (because, hello? Where was James?) Thomas said, “You should let me buy you another one. It’s the least I could do."

     The man seemed to be hesitating, but then nodded his head, “Sure. Alexander Hamilton.”

     Thomas shook the offered hand, “Thomas Jefferson. I’ll see you around.” He turned and practically sprinted back to his seat. “Oh my God."

     “What? Did he accept your proposal?” James laughed.

     “No.” Thomas sneered, “I didn’t ask him to marry me. However, I do think I just had my first successful attempt at flirting."

     “Congratulations. So no more “migraines” that keep you locked in your room for days?” James accused.

     “Hey! I really had a migraine the second time.” Thomas tried to defend himself but when you accidentally tell your best friend that you faked having a migraine for several days to avoid the embarrassment of the aboslute failure of a flirtation that had just happened with a cute girl, said best friend is bound to never let it go.

     “Sure buddy.” James sent another laugh in his direction before turning his attention to his newly arrived girlfriend.

     And that was Thomas’ cue to leave, “Dolly.” he smiled, “I’ll see you both later, I’ve got to get to class.” He didn’t, but he also wasn’t going to sit around and watch those two make googly eyes at each other over their food. I mean, God, they were so cute it was sickening.

\-------------------------

    It was almost two weeks into the semester when Jefferson finally made good on his coffee debt. But honestly by that time, Alex wasn’t even sure if he wanted it. I mean yes, the boy was cute. He had this jaw line that made you want to cry and his curls were just so perfectly imperfect at all times like he didn’t even have to try to look like a model. But Holy Jesus was he insufferable.

     Alex found that he had at least three classes with Jefferson and in each and every one of them Jefferson felt the need to open his big mouth and spout some Anti-federalist crap about small governemnt and state’s rights. For God’s sake this was the fucking 21st century and all his southern ass could focus on was his right to bear arms? There were entire families living off of the shitstorm that was minimum wage and don’t even get him started on gentrification. 

     Alex couldn’t stand that condescending smirk of his. Couldn’t stand the way he couldn’t open his mind to the small possibility that he could be wrong. Alex hated the fact that no matter how much he actually hated Thomas Jefferson, he was still going to meet him at the coffee shop off campus and let him buy him a drink. Because, have you see his jaw line? And those curls?

     Alex had actually forgotten about the coffee debt until after class when Jefferson had approached him. Alex has assumed that he was just going to continue fighting with him, the debate had gotten heated to the say the least, but instead Jefferson had approached him with a smile. Which threw Alex off even more.

     “I liked your argument. I still owe you that coffee, are you free?” And then he’d smiled.

     And what could Alex say except, “Of course.” Which didn’t mean that he was actually free. He ended up skipping his Latin class and gotten a very angry text from John reading: “You better be dying or already dead. I signed your name, you lucky fuck."

     Alex had followed Jefferson to the back corner of the dimly lit coffee shop. He chose a table near the window and then sat facing it, leaving Alex to take the inside seat. He wondered if he’d done this on purpose, Alex was feeling very much like prey at the moment, or if he just liked to people watch. Regardless, he didn’t have time to think about it because a waitress had already come up to the table, pen at the ready, and a smile on her face.

     “Well hello Thomas, long time, no see."

     “I know!” Thomas laughed, “I’m sorry Eliza, i’ve been a little busy."

     “Hey it’s not me you need to be worrying about,” her smile somehow had gotten brighter, “Angelica might kill you. She still wants to talk to you about collaborating on that thing or another."

     Thomas laughed, “Specific."

     “Whose your friend?” Eliza turned politely.

     “Oh, this is Alex Hamilton. He’s in a few of my classes this semester."

     “Pleasure to meet you miss.” Alex looked up at her. Usually he would have flirted, told her how her eyes matched the sky, but he was too busy being thrown off by the way Jefferson had said his name. But, she seemed nice and for some reason Alex liked the thought of Jefferson having good friends to turn to.

     “The pleasures all mine, what can I get you boys?"

     Alex looked around hesitantly before Jefferson saw his look, “Don’t worry I got this. Two large Liberteaberries.” When she’d left he explained, “They make their own tea, the Schuyler family that owns this place, and it’s like this wild berry infusion deliciousness. It tastes like America, you’ll love it."

     Alex nodded absently, “So can I ask you something?"

     Jefferson nodded, looking out the window, “Sure,"

     “Where are you from?” Jefferson gave him a weird look, “It’s just, I hear this accent when you talk sometimes, mostly when you’re angry, and it sounds southern but I can’t place which state."

     Jefferson smiled, “Virginia."

     “Ah,” Alex nodded and leaned back, “It all makes sense now."

     Jefferson smirked, turning his body towards Alex, “And what’s that supposed to mean?"

     Alex chuckled and smirked, “Nothing, nothing. It’s a beautiful state."

     “You’re damn right it is."

     “All right, two large Liberteaberries. On the house.” She winked down at both of them before leaving.

\------------------

     Thomas had never really liked confrontation, but Alexander Hamilton brought out the worst in him. Thomas usually liked to befriend everybody, and everybody wanted to be friends with him, and that system was ok. It worked. But then this kid comes out of nowhere and starts trying to screw everything up. So what if he liked to live in comfort? Who the hell cared about those stupid old neighborhoods, they needed to be upgraded or bulldozed. But Alex did. Alex cared and for some reason that aggravated him as much as it turned him on.

     He couldn’t help it. The short man was so full of anger and passion and watching him talk was like God’s gift to humanity. But he would never admit that because that would give him the upper hand.

     “This only benefits the upper class!” Hamilton yelled.

     “And?” Thomas replied. “What’s so wrong with that? There are plenty of laws that only protect the working class."

     Hamilton laughed, “It’s like you don’t actual know what’s coming out of your mouth."

     “Ok, I’m gonna stop both of you right here.” The professor of the class stepped between them. “This has been a really informative debate but I think we can call it a day.” The professor glared at the two boys and they walked back to their sits. “You’re next group project assignments have been posted online."

     Thomas walked as quickly as possible back to his dorm. He swiped his ID to get in and waited impatiently for the elevator to rise to his floor. After keying into his dorm room, he dropped his bag on the floor, and flung himself on James’ bed. He sighed loudly and grabbed one of James’ pillows to clutch to his chest.

     “What’s wrong now Thomas?” James was sitting at his desk working at his laptop.

     “Oh nothing, just internally dying."

     “I’m sure, but from what this time?"

     “The usual."

     James laughed, “Then I’m not going to bother."

     “Yea I wouldn’t. Hey why weren’t you in class today? Are you sick again?” James was always getting sick. Dude had the worst immune system on the floor.

     “No. I just stayed up too late last night and I needed some extra sleep. I figured you would just fight Hamilton the whole time just like every class period so I wouldn’t miss much."

     “Well you’re not wrong. But you should check online. He said that we got assigned our group projects."

     James made a sound that Thomas took for a ‘yes’ and decided to take a nap of his own until his roommates sudden loud laughter shook the room. “Yo, what up? I’m trying to sleep over here!"

     “First of all, that’s my bed. Second, I take it you haven’t seen who you’re partnered up with?"

     “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Thomas climbed off the bed quickly to look over James shoulder. There it was, in tiny letters, his name and Alex’s name side by side lined up next to their topic. Thomas’ head dropped to James’ shoulder and he groaned. “I’m gonna fail this class."


	2. Windows Were Just His Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves the Winchester Boys.  
> Jefferson digs the nature channel.

     Alexander was sitting on his bed, clutching John’s turtle pillow pet to his chest, swiping away the tears that were falling from his face. No matter how many times a Winchester died, he always cried. The bedroom door opened and Alex tried to clean himself up a little but John saw right through him.

     “Sam die again?"

     Alex’s face fell and he sniffled again, “Yes.” The sound of a bell rang out from his laptop speakers and he closed his Netflix tab to have his Facebook tab replace it. “Holy shit, guess who just messaged me?"

     “George Washington?"

     “Yea, like the best professor on campus would find me on Facebook. No, Thomas Jefferson."

     “Oh right, don’t you have a crush on him?"

     “No!” Alex lifted the turtle and hurled it across the room at him.

     John caught the pillow easily and tossed it aside, “I’ll take that as a yes. What does he want?"

     “Oh shit.” Alex groaned.

     “What?” John came over to the bed and looked over his shoulder.

     “Apparently we’re partners in Lee’s stupid group project."

     “Oh that’s harsh, but on the upside you’ll get more chances to stare at his ass.” John ducked again as another pillow hit the wall behind him.

     Jefferson had wanted to meet as his place but Alex had insisted on the library instead. There were more resources and honestly he didn’t have the discipline to be that close to Thomas Jefferson’s bed. He’d chosen a Wednesday night and the campus was practically empty as Alex made his way across it. Jefferson had gotten there before him and chosen a table towards the back next to the window. Alex was starting to think window’s were just his thing.

     “Hey,"

     “Yea, hi.” Alex didn’t know why he was nervous. He’d been in a coffee shop with the other man no less than a week ago and he’d been fine. But the library was practically empty, and the quiet was tense and filled with electricity. This was different somehow, he didn’t know why but it was. When he finally met Jefferson’s glance, he could tell the other man could feel it too.

     Alex cleared his throat and pulled his bag up onto the desk. He busied himself with pulling his work out and spreading it out on the table so Thomas could see. He pointed to a couple of lines, “I was thinking we could do something along the lines of-"

     “What is this even about?” Jefferson yawned. He was sitting back with his leg propped up on the table. He was wearing basketball shorts and the fabric slid down his muscled thigh drawing Alex’s eyes. He tried his hardest not to look.

     “You don’t even know what our assignment is about? Do you even pay attention in class?"

     “No, not really. I just do the work and get good grades."

     Alex shook his head. This idiot had everything handed to him, even his stupid grades. He took a deep breath before explaining it. He’d promised John before he left their room that he would try his hardest not to get into a fight with him. “Basically we all have to create our own dystopian society. We have to make the rules, choose the form of government, and then explain why it won’t work. I was thinking we could base ours around the Social Contract."

     “Or,” Jefferson finally put his foot down and reached to pull his laptop up. “Have you ever read The Giver? by Lois Lowry?"

     “Yea."

     “We should do something like that. It’ll be super cool and we can also tie in some things with greek philosophy,” Jefferson started typing rapidly on his computer and Alex just sat there and watched him. He’d never seen the man like this before and honestly it just kind of added to his hotness. “But it definitely has to be in France. The hillside would be perfect for this.” Alex groaned.

     "Whatever, let's just make it work. I want to get a good grade on this." Thomas nodded in response and gestured towards the seat next to him. Alex hesitated but sat nonetheless. He was so close to him that he could smell the light scent of of his aftershave. Alex took a deep breath; Lemon and raspberries.

     "How would you like to organize the community?" Alex jumped when Thomas asked the question but he didn't seem to notice so the blush on Alex's face went unregistered.

     "Uh, personally I like my freedom and equality but this is dystopian so class system?"

     "That could work." Thomas was typing away on the open document. Alex, in an attempt to stop his wandering thoughts, started to watch his hands. They were hypnotic the way that they moved over the keys so succinctly and without pause. And Thomas had some nice hands too. They were strong and-

     Okay, Alex had to stop this. This was Thomas Jefferson for God's sake! He was arrogant, entitled, didn't listen to what was coming out if his own mouth half the time he was speaking. There was no way in hell that he was thinking this way about Thomas fucking Jefferson.

     "Do we have to have specifics about the language, culture, and all that?” The question jarred him back to reality and he shook his head.

     "No, not unless he decides to change the assignment which he is prone to do." Alex sighed. Lee honestly was the worst teacher on campus.

     Jefferson laughed, “Yea he can be quite a bitch sometimes."

     "You're one to talk." The sentence was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. Alex didn't want to fight, not tonight. He was tired and horny, and fighting wasn't going to help anybody right now. But Thomas just shook his head and laughed. 

     "I set myself up for that one." He pushed his computer towards him, "How does this look? For the basics."

     Alex looked over the work, "Everything looks good except, may I?" Alex asked looking down at Thomas hands -Dear God, those hands - still on the keyboard and Alex's own hands hovering above them.

     "Sure." Thomas nodded but moved his hands away slowly as Alex lowered his. He did it on purpose, he had to have done it on purpose, Alex thought. Because there's no way to accidently drag your hands along another person's. But regardless of the intention, Alex's stomach still jumped.

     The air between them was hot as Thomas leaned forward to watch Alex type. He could feel the other man behind him, feel every slight shift he made, as he corrected the little things and added more possible ideas.

     At the end of the night, they’d actually gotten a lot of work done. There had been a couple more instances where Alex could have sworn that Jefferson was making him squirm on purpose but he tried not to think about it too much. They decided to leave after hearing very distinct moans coming from the Russian Literature section. Jefferson raced out of the library with Alex not far behind after not being able to keep his laughter contained when Alex made an observation about the man’s moans and their similarity to the animal kingdom. “Oh my God, he sounded like a freaking moose."

     Alex laughed, “How do you know what a moose sounds like?"

     “You don’t watch the nature channel?"

     “No!” Alex laughed even harder and Jefferson shook his head.

     “Uncultured swine, I swear."

     “Whatever man, you have fun with that. I’ve got to go, it’s getting late.”

     “Oh I’m going this way too,” Jefferson gestured towards the dorms.

     “Oh, no way. I didn’t know you lived on campus. I always pictured you in a downtown mansion or something."

     “I wish. My parents wouldn’t let me stay in the downtown house."

     Alex looked at him, “Seriously?"

     “Yea, something about wanting me to have the entire college experience. It’s whatever. I don’t mind. I got to meet James so something good came out of it."

     “Yea, James.” Alex nodded, his hands rising to pull on the straps of his backpack. He’d forgotten about the other man. Madison was always around Jefferson. There wasn’t a moment when Madison was seen when Jefferson wasn’t close behind.“Right. How’s it going with him?"

     Jefferson looked down at him with a weird look, “Fine? Why did you ask it like that?"

     “Like what?” Alex didn't look at him even though he could feel his stare.

     “Like we’re dating or something.” Jefferson laughed.

     “You aren’t?” Alex finally looked up at him. He tried his best to not look happy but he didn’t know how well that worked.

     Jefferson shook his head and gave him another weird look. “No. Of course not. He’s my best friend, and besides he’s so incredibly straight."

     “Oh.” Alex looked away again. When they approached his building he stopped, “This is me."

     “Seriously?” Jefferson laughed and continued walking past him to swipe his ID and open the door. “Next thing I know, i’m going to find out you live right next door."

     Alex thought about the gorgeousness of that situation, “What floor do you live on?"

     “Eleven."

     “Oh, no I live on seven.” They pressed their respective numbers and then waited as the elevator rose to the seventh floor.

     “I’ll catch you later Hamilton.” Jefferson smiled and waved as he left and Alex almost melted into the floor right there, “Try not to screw up this project for me.” And the moment was gone.

\-------------

     Thomas didn't know what to expect when he entered class. It had been a long weekend and Monday had dawned too quick but he could still remember how Hamilton's hands had felt brushing over his. He could still remember their conversation floating from flirtatious to sarcastic and back again so quickly that it was almost hard to keep up but it was nice because it was theirs. 

     But what was going to happen now, in front of 40 other people and a professor that was judging them on their every word and action? What's was going to happen when the tension between them got too heavy? The library had been different, he'd been pushed by his own need to make a move he wouldn't usually have made so openly. Thomas was impulsive but he wasn't that impulsive. Usually he made sure his crushes even liked him before making a move but his hands had looked so soft and he'd sat so close to him. It made him wonder if he even knew that he was tearing him apart inside with ever flip of his hair.

     Hamilton looked over at him now, catching Thomas’ gaze, and winking. Thomas tried to keep the blush off his face as he looked away. Oh yea, he knew. The teacher called the class to attention and then announced the days discussion topic As the teacher walked across the front of the class, Thomas knew the tipping point of all that tension was going to be sooner rather than later.

     James was sitting beaide him with a worried look on his face. His friend was always worried about him. Out of the two of them, James was the one with the calculated plans and rehearsed answers. Thomas fell more towards the impulsive and confident line but somehow they made it work. They balanced each other out and during time likes these James knew exactly what could happen if Thomas wasn't balanced out.

     "Imagine country A has just separated from country B with military help from country C. Country A and country C signed a treaty of friendship before the assist. Few years down the line, country C has their own problems with country B. We're country A, what should we do?” Lee leaned back against the podium and crossed his arms.

     Hamilton's hand was the first in the air and Thomas tried to keep his sigh in. He knew the right answer, the decent answer, but he also knew Hamilton and knew that he wasn’t going to pick that answer.

     "Obviously, we stay out of it." Hamilton scoffed after Lee called on him.

     "And why is that?"

     "You said it's only been a few years since our own independence? No way. We probably don't have anything together. We're like little kids and little kids going into war isn't going to end well. Just let them settle it out themselves."

     Thomas tried, he really did, he tried to keep his hand from rising into the air. He tried to keep his mouth shut. But that answer . . . was just . . . so Hamilton. Lee called on him.

     "Thomas." James warned under his breath but it was too late.

     "So they helped us out when we wanted to break away from country B and now they're in the same situation and you wanna turn your back? We even signed a treaty! That's our name on the line to pay back a favor. Why is loyalty so hard for you to understand Hamilton?"

     Hamilton faced him, "You've got to be out of your damn mind if you think a new country should get into a mess with rivals! Are you trying to bring us down before we even have a real shot? Besides how long is that treaty going to last when the leaders  get executed?"

     "Ok both of you calm down. Let's move on."

     Hamilton sat down with a confident expression on his face like he'd won something. Thomas sat down seething. "God that guy," Thomas clenched his feats.

     "Thomas relax. It's not that big a deal."

     "Yea it is, what if other people start listening to this crap? We'll have a bunch disloyal idiots are on our hands." Thomas whispered urgently, still pissed off.

     James glared, "Go cool off." James' look left no room for argument and only out of respect for him did he get up and climb the stairs. He figured he'd take a lap around the building, get some water, before going back and James would take any notes he missed. 

     Thomas stopped walking when he heard the door open up behind him. He sighed deeply, he knew exactly who it was and he was so not in the mood. He turned, "Really? Is this what we're doing now?"

     "Who says I came out here for you?" Hamilton was looking at him roughly but there was something weird in his eyes.

     "Then why’d you come out here?" Thomas asked.

     Hamilton shrugged and spoke quickly, “To make sure y- to get some air. It's hot in there." Thomas watched him fidget.

     "Right." He deadpanned. "Well." Thomas offered a mock salute then turned and headed back into class. He sat down and shook his head at James' inquiring glance. He didn't want to think about what just happened.

\--------------

    “Hamilton!”

     The booming voice cut through the idle talk of the class as they packed up their belongings and left the room. Hamilton turned around and instead of heading up the stairs he went down them to stand in front of Washington.

     “Professor, what can I can do for you?"

     “Do you happen to know where Jefferson lives?"

     Alex kept the disgust off his face, “Sure."

     “Would you mind taking this to him? Normally I would just wait till I see him, but this is important."

     Alex tried not to sigh as Washington handed him the paper, “Of course sir. Anything I can do to help.”

      If it wasn’t for the gigantic need to look good in Washington’s eyes, he was after all the head of the political science department, he would have thrown the paper away the minute he left the class. But he didn’t. Instead he made his way back to his dorm and stepped inside the elevator, pressing the 11th button and watching the doors close, sealing his fate.

     Things had been weird between him and Jefferson lately. They still fought, in class and out, but there was a tension beneath it that Alex couldn't quite place the origin of. He didn't know what it meant and it was freaking him out a little. He didn't want to be any where near Jefferson right now but this paper pressed into his fingers needed to be delivered or he could kiss a good relationship with Washington goodbye. When the elevator door opened, he promised himself he'd be good. He'd drop it off and leave. Nothing more, nothing less.

     Jefferson’s floor was one of those stupid decorated ones where the RAs have tried entirely too hard to make the dorm floor livable even though they knew it wasn’t. The elevator opened up to a communal living room with a small tv and couches. On the far wall there was a bulletin board with information posted on it. Alex checked there first and just like on his floor, everyone’s name and room number was clearly labeled.

     Alex turned right and walked down the hall to the most decorated door to see two large blue squares with the names Thomas and RA: James on the front. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a weak, “It’s open,” and Alex turned the handle slowly, peeking around the door to see into the room.

     It wasn’t much different from his, the beds’ in the same position, dirty clothes on the floor, desk lamps left on. There was a TV playing in the corner and Jefferson was lying on the bed closest to the window.

     “Hamilton?” He was lying against his pillow, “What are you doing here?"

     “Washington asked me to give this to you. Are you ok?” Alex couldn’t help but notice that Jefferson never missed a day of class.

     “Yea, I’m fine. Migraine."

     Alex nodded, “Oh. Well yea, here.” Alex was hesitant to step fully into the room but since it looked like Jefferson wasn’t going to get up, he had to. He spotted a couple of words on the document before handing it over, “What’s this for anyway?"

     “Mind your own business.” Jefferson answered quickly.

     Alex immediately bristled, his resolve was slipping, “Fine. I was just being nice."

     “Yea, no one asked you to."

     “God, you know I was actually kind of feeling bad for you but now I hope that migraine kills you.” Alex smirked before turning to leave.

     “The last thing I need is a disloyal socialist feeling bad for me.” Jefferson scoffed and that had Alex stopping in his tracks.

     “What the hell is your problem Jefferson? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

     “Just your existence is problem enough. But then you have to go and spout that socialist crap.” Jefferson was sitting up now, his legs swinging off the bed. "You know people actual listen to you, you've got be careful about how you talk."

     “Maybe if you weren’t so entitled you would see that people actually need help! Not everyone has the access to the shit you do."

     “Well maybe if they worked harder, they would get there."

     “That doesn’t even make sense! Are you listening to yourself?” Alex’s voice had started to rise and he was getting hotter and hotter the more he talked. “It’s like you don’t know what comes out of your mouth."

     “Alexander, I don’t expect you to understand half the words that come out of my mouth."

     “You do realize that your not the smartest person in the room?” Alex was fuming. He was still stuck in the same position, his anger stopping him from moving for the door.

     “Hamilton, I could count the two syllable words you know on one hand. Either step your game up, or get out."

     Alex clenched his fists, “God, I wish I could just-"

     “Just what?” Jefferson stood up and smirked, “What is my little short stack gonna do about it?"

     “I’m not your anything! I could take you down one handed if I wanted to.” Alex took another step forward as Jefferson raised an eyebrow and his smirk got more pronounced.

     He moved, lightning fast, to shove Alex up against the closet door. “I highly doubt that.” Jefferson's body was pressed up against his, his hips making it impossible for Alex to wiggle out from underneath him. He was already heated from the argument but now Jefferson’s body heat was mingling with his own to send droplets of sweat sliding down his back.

     Alex shoved back, managing to push him back a couple of inches but not enough to get free, “Get off me!"

     “No I’m comfortable right here thanks.” Jefferson laughed.

     “I should have expected something like this from a loud mouth elitist from the worst state in America."

     Jefferson’s smile started to slide, “You know you talk a lot for someone who can’t move.” Alex struggled, putting Jefferson’s smile back in place.

     “It’s fine. I don’t need to intimidate and bully people into liking me. At least I’ve got the intelligence to back up my own words."

     “God, Hamilton, do you ever shut up?"

     “Make me!” Alex yelled before catching the glint in his eyes.

     “Gladly.” Jefferson’s voice was so low that Alex almost missed what he’d said entirely but then his lips came crashing down on his own and he wasn’t thinking anything any more. Jefferson’s lips were rough and biting and it wasn’t long before Alex’s hands were grasping at his torso against his will. He was clawing at Jefferson’s neck, trying anything to bring him closer. When Jefferson’s tongue breached his mouth, Alex moaned and Jefferson moved his hand to grip Alex’s upper thigh and pull him up onto his waist. 

     Jefferson let loose an aroused growl as Alex locked his thighs around his hips roughly. Jefferson slammed him against the wall in response and Alex moaned into his ear. “Is that all you’ve got?"

     He ended up in Jefferson’s bed with an aching shoulder after Jefferson slammed him against the open bathroom door on the way with a chuckle and a sarcastic, “Sorry.” Jefferson was pulling his pants off with a hungry expression that Alex matched. After taking off his own pants, Jefferson leaned down to kiss him again roughly, “I’m gonna make you scream."

     “I’d love to see you try.” Alex was determined to hang on to his facade even though his cock was pressing against the fabric of his underwear begging to be free as he slid back towards the top of the bed.

     “Well in that case, feel free to watch me.” Jefferson grabbed hold of his ankles and dragged him back to the edge of the bed. “Off.” Jefferson pointed at his underwear before moving to his desk, “And don’t even think about moving."

     Alex scrambled to pull off his underwear and get back into position before Jefferson came back with a condom hanging from his teeth and a bottle of lube in his hands. He grabbed the pillow and shoved it under Alex’s hips before pushing him back and opening the bottle and squirting some into his hands to warm it.

     Jefferson rubbed a finger against him and he fought to keep in his moan. Jefferson looked at his face and smirked. He continued to watch his face as he stuck in a finger into him. Alex moaned that time, he couldn't help it. All of his daydreams about Jefferson's fingers hadn't lived up to the real thing. All Alex could do was moan and whimper as Jefferson stretched him open.

     Alex felt him press himself against him and he swallowed. Jefferson was huge, a lot bigger than he'd thought, and this side of that information Alex was even more ready for this to happen. Jefferson leaned over him teasingly, “This might hurt."

     “Bring it.” Alex met his stare head on, “A little pain never bothered me.” Jefferson ripped the condom open with his teeth and readied himself while Alex laid back against the bed.

     Alex gasped as Jefferson started to slide into him. “You sure about that?"

     Alex ground his teeth together “Go."

     Jefferson nodded before moving his hands to Alex’s hips and pushing into him. It hurt, God, did it hurt. But then it felt so amazingly good. The burn melted away and left a sweet pressure that had Alex moaning loudly, gripping the sheets, and needing more. After a few seconds, Alex nodded and Jefferson started to move. He didn’t wait for Alex to adjust to his size again, he started rocking his hips and pulling Alex's hips to meet him.

     “Fuck,” Alex had little to no control over his own mouth and when Jefferson grabbed his legs and pushed them higher into the air, the sounds that came out of his mouth couldn’t be described as coherent. Jefferson shifted and angled his hips so that Alex could feel his entire length and Alex was whining for him to go faster. 

     "Faster, please." Alex begged without abandon and Jefferson's response was to grab his hips tighter, with fingers bound to leave a mark, and pump into him with harder and faster thrusts that sent not only his body, but the bed, knocking against the wall.

     Alex opened his eyes to Jefferson standing above him, droplets of sweat sliding down his chest, and almost came from the sight alone. With Jefferson’s added fist around his throbbing cock, Alex only needed two strong strokes to be pushed over the edge. He groaned and clawed at Jefferson forearms as he spilled over his knuckles. If he wasn't still being fucked out of his mind he would have been embarrassed for having come so quickly but then Jefferson wasn’t far behind him. Alex relished in the way he moaned his name as he jerked his hips against him and finished with a sigh.

     Jefferson pulled out slowly but Alex still winced. Jefferson kissed the side of his knees before lowering his legs and moving to deposit the condom in the trash. He climbed over him and then pulled him to lie beside him. Alex would never have thought that Jefferson was a cuddler but then again he also would have never seen this day coming. Jefferson tucked his head into Alex’s neck and breathed in deeply.

     “You smell nice.” he commented and Alex laughed. For that to be the first thing out of Jefferson mouth after what had just happened was too much.

     “I stole John’s shampoo this morning." 

     “Oh,” There were several sniffing sounds then, “Yea that’s what it is."

     Alex moved away slightly before flipping over onto his stomach. When he was comfortable again he motioned for Jefferson to move back in and he settled his chin on Alex’s shoulder before the man hissed and pulled away again. Alex grunted as the pain bit at his shoulder, “Oh that’s gonna be a bruise. You are such a jerk."

     Jefferson laughed quietly before pressing a gentle kiss to his reddening shoulder and lying his head elsewhere, “You love it though.” Jefferson absently started to run his fingers down Alex’s spine and Alex sunk deeper into the bed.

     The bedroom door swung open abruptly and James Madison walked in. He spotted the two naked men on his roommates bed and stopped short. Jefferson turned his head to look at him and smile. “Hey buddy."

     “I don’t wanna know.” James backtracked and slammed the door closed.

\------------

     When Alex creeped out a few minutes, fully dressed and accompanied by a knowing look from a passing James, Thomas finally climbed out of his bed and pulled on some baggy basketball shorts that sat low on his hips. James re-entered the room and glared at him much to his amusement.

     “If you’re going to have sex in here, at least lock the door, so I have a little warning."

     “It’s not like you haven’t seen my naked ass before. I’m surprised that’s your first comment though."

     “As opposed to?” James dug beneath the sink in the bathroom to find the Febreeze. He was not about to sit in this room while it smelled of sex.

     “A question about who I was having it with perhaps."

     “Oh I’ve been expecting that for months now. All you two ever do is fight, I knew something had to be going on."

     Thomas threw his pillow at him. “Rude."

     “What? It’s true!"

     Thomas sat back and smiled, “That pillow was underneath Alex’s ass.” The scream that resounded sent Thomas to the floor laughing.

     “Thomas that is gross.” James finished sanitizing his hands and face before sitting back on his bed. “Don’t you hate Hamilton?"

     Thomas nodded almost immediately, “Oh most definitely. The guy insulted John Locke the other day. You know Lock gives-"

     “Gives you a philosophical hard on. Yea I know. Forget I asked."

\---------------

     When Alex made it back to his room, John was already there watching tv on his laptop with Hercules. They both looked at him as he came in and he tried not to wince as his backpack pulled at his shoulder. He didn’t need them asking any more questions than they were already bound to.

     “Hey, where’ve you been? You usually make it back home before me.” Alex and John had used the extra space in their room for a tiny sitting area with a small couch that they’d found at a thrift store and that’s where John and Hercules were now. Alex passed them, scratching both of their heads as he did, and tried to avoid his question.

     “Oh just studying. I had an assignment that I wanted to get out of the way before this weekend.” Alex lied.

     “Alex, it’s Wednesday.” John laughed.

     Alex winced and tried again, “Yea, but I’ve got other stuff to do."

     “Really? Because we were thinking about going to see that new superhero movie this weekend. I think it’s another Avengers right?” He conferred with Hercules who nodded.

     Alex made a sound as he sat down on his bed. “Uhm I’ll let you know."

     John turned around to look at him over the back of the couch, “You won’t be third wheeling, Alex."

     Alex smiled at his best friend’s attempt at making him feel better, “No that’s not it. I do actually have work to do but if I finish it, i’m game."

     “Awesome.” John turned back around and Alex let go of the breath he had been holding in and turned to lay on his side. There was no way he was sleeping on his back tonight.

     When he woke up the next morning, he was sore, there was a large purple bruise growing on his shoulder, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Thank God, John had an early Thursday class and he had the room to himself. He’d had to dodge questions the rest of the night from both him and Hercules and he was happy that he didn’t have to keep suppressing the smile. He hadn’t felt like this in a while.

     But today he had an entirely new problem. He was going to have to face Thomas Jefferson, the man he despised and just had sex with, all the while knowing that Thomas knew why he was limping. And also, when the hell had he started calling him Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Sam dies so many times. The Giver is my favorite book.


	3. Don't Be An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fights when he's cornered.  
> Jefferson tries to help.

     When his alarm went off the next morning, Thomas lied there and waited for the regret to set in. He wasn’t sure how he was going to feel about sleeping with his one and only rival the next day but he was surprised when the familiar feeling of shame didn’t creep in to his lower intestine where it usually loved to reside. Thomas was even more surprised when he realized that he was actually excited to see Hamilton today. Although there was an uneasiness in his stomach that had never been there before. What if things were different?

     Thomas walked to class with his head low and his characteristic afro pulled back into a ponytail. When his entered the classroom, his eyes went straight towards Hamilton’s empty seat and his heart fell. He cleared his throat and went to go sit at his own. It wasn’t long before James came to sit next to him.

     “Where’s your boy toy?"

     “Don’t call him that.” Thomas snapped, not looking up.

     James raised his hands in surrender, “Yea. Everything all right?"

     “Peachy.” Thomas continued to look at his notebook. His mood had considerably changed and for most of the class, he listened to the droning voice and doodled the state flower of Virginia in the lines of his notes.

     “Yes?” The professor called on a upraised hand and Thomas released a truly dramatic sigh.

     “But, sir, isn’t that clause counterintuitive to the law itself?"

     Thomas' head shot up and he looked behind him to see Hamilton standing at the back of the class with a confused look on his face. James tried not to laugh at the sudden change in his best friend’s demeanor while Thomas tried to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Hamilton wince when he sat down.

     When the professor dismissed them, James left quickly knowing his friend wasn’t going to be joining him for lunch and left Thomas to gather his things nervously. There’d been no debate today, no chance to fight, so Thomas didn’t know if his fears were founded or not but he wasn’t eager to figure it out either. He waited, letting everyone clear out before he pulled his bag over his shoulder and turned for the door. It wasn’t necessary though because Hamilton was waiting for him just inside the door.

     Thomas made his way up the stairs slowly, trying to calm his racing heart, and stopped to stand in front of him. He shifted his backpack before speaking, “How’s the shoulder?"

     “Beautiful piece of artwork.” Hamilton shrugged and then regretted it when he winced. “You’d think I would remember it was there."

     Thomas spoke without thinking, “Maybe I need to make it bigger.” He tried to keep the panic off his face as what he said hit his ears. Where the fuck was James?

     A ghost of a smile crossed Hamilton's lips, “Maybe I need to give you some of your own."

     Thomas smirked, “Can you even reach my shoulder?"

     Hamilton slapped him in the stomach with the back of his hand, “Don’t be an asshole."

     Thomas laughed and coughed as he got his breath back, “Worth it."

     Hamilton shook his head, but there was a slight smile on his face that made Thomas’ insides squirm. But then he cleared his throat and the look on his face changed. Thomas couldn’t tell what about the look made his chest hurt but then Hamilton was talking, “Look, about yesterday . . ."

     He trailed off and Thomas crossed his arms, “What about it?"

     Hamilton cleared his throat and lowered his voice, although they were the only two in the room, “It was. . .” he looked away again, “nice.” Thomas breathed a silent sigh of relief. “But I don’t want it to change anything.” he insisted.

     Thomas nodded, “It won’t. Your ideas are still terrible and for some reason you just can’t understand the Social Contract."

     “It’s not about that!” Hamilton suddenly yelled, “A society needs more than a stupid unspoken social contract to survive. What about equality? What about-“ Hamilton stopped yelling when he looked up to see Thomas smirking and trying not to laugh. “Ok, that’s not fair."

     “It’s just so easy."

     “Whatever, are you hungry?” Hamilton flipped his hair away from his face and pulled it back to tie it into a ponytail.

     “Yes.” Thomas reached up and the pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair. He laughed when Hamilton snatched it out of his hand and started to pull his hair up again.

     “You are such a child."

     “And you’re short.” Thomas threw an arm over his shoulder and directed him towards the parking lot. “But we’re not eating at the Union. That food is terrible."

     “Well then you’re paying."

     “Sure, I’ll be your sugar daddy.” Thomas winked and Hamilton laughed before moving his arm and shoving him away.

\--------------

     “Thomas,” Alex whined, exasperated, from his spot on the bed. “I have to finish this assignment."

     Thomas didn’t release the tightly wound arm across Alex’s chest pinning him against his body. Alex could feel his breath at the back of his neck as he answered, “Alexander, I don’t care.” Thomas placed a kiss on the back of his neck and he shivered. “You keep shaking like that and we’re gonna have to go for round two and then you really aren’t going to get it done."

     Alex, with great difficulty, turned over and faced him. “I promise I won’t call you an inbred Southerner again.” Alex whined and leaned his forehead against Thomas’, “Just let me go. Please.”

     Thomas smiled and kissed his nose, “I do like to hear you beg."

     “Ok look.” Madison had opened the bed room door and slammed it shut after seeing Alex’s half covered naked body and his hands handcuffed together behind his back. He continued to scream through the door.  “Ya’ll have got to stop this! This is the second time this week!"

     “He has underwear on!” Thomas yelled back through the door as he climbed over Alex to reach the key. He kissed Alex softly as he reached behind to unlock him. Once he was free, Alex deepened the kiss and then pulled away to get fully dressed. After he’d pulled his shirt and pants back on, he opened the bedroom door and smiled sheepishly at Madison who came in glaring as usual.

     “Seriously. Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

     Alex climbed back into the bed and curled into Thomas’ side. Thomas’ threw a possessive arm around him and smirked at Madison, “Nope."

     “Well could ya’ll at least divide your disgusting time between my room and his?” Madison grabbed his sweatshirt and his laptop before giving more glares and leaving the room. “I’ve had enough of you guys already.”

     Madison wasn’t wrong either. So far, he’d been the only one who’d gotten to experience the whirlwind that was Hamilton and Jefferson. For the past couple of weeks, their relationship had consisted of fighting and sex and Madison was never sure which one he was going to walk in on.

     But things were changing and both of them, all three of them really, had started to notice it. The more time they spent together, the less differences they seemed to find between each other. Sure Alex thought Jefferson was entitled and selfish but it was hard to feel that way when he was icing his bruises and making sure he was comfortable beside him in bed. They still fought, but it was no longer about giant life changing topics. They fought about who would get the shower first, or who would choose the movie they were going to watch that night. Alex was spending so much time with Thomas that John was starting to notice.

     “Hey Alex, what’s going on man?” John got up off his bed when Alex walked in.

     Alex turned around too quickly, “Nothing’s going on."

     John paused, “Ok, see that’s what someone would say if something was going on. Why are you so jumpy man? And I haven’t seen you in weeks."

     “You live with me John, stop being so dramatic.” Alex turned back around and busied himself with taking things out of his backpack.

     “I’m not being dramatic Alex. You seriously haven’t slept here the past three nights. I don’t even know where you’ve been sleeping!"

     “Does it matter? You spend all your time with Hercules anyway!” Alex lashed out seeing it as his only defense. He was nowhere near ready to tell John about whatever it is he was doing with Thomas.

     “Is that what this is about?” John stepped forward. “Alex if you want to spend more time together, just ask-"

     “That’s not what this is about. I don’t care where you spend your time John and you shouldn’t care where I spend mine. It’s none of your business."

     John took a step back and Alex tried not to look at the hurt that he knew was on his best friend’s face. The room was silent for awhile and Alex considered taking back everything he’d said but then John cleared his throat. “Ok then. Me and Herc are going out of town this weekend. Have fun.” John picked up a bag off his bed and left the room slamming the door behind him.

     Alex reached for his phone. He sent a quick text to Hercules first:

     Before you have a chance to yell at me and pound me into the ground, i’m very sorry and i will apologize now and we’ll talk about it when you get back.  He’s my best friend, i’m just a little stressed out. You guys have fun this weekend.

     Then he sent one to John:

     I’m sorry. I’ve been stressed out and it’s not right to take that out on you. We’ll talk when you get back, have fun and don’t think about me being an asshole. I love you.

     He sighed. He knew he was going to have to deal with it sooner or later and it looked like it was going to be sooner. He picked up his phone again to see a message from Thomas telling him to 'get his clothes and get back up here, Madison is gone for the three day weekend and i’m ready for round two’. Alex smirked before refilling his bag with some clothes and his toiletries and locking up his room.

     “Took you long enough.” Thomas pulled his chin down roughly to kiss him as he approached the bed.

     Alex put his stuff down and kicked it under the bed before climbing up next to him. “I know, i’m sorry. I got into with John before he left."

     Thomas hit the key on his laptop to turn the volume down on what he was watching, “Do you wanna talk about it?"

     Alex let his head fall onto Thomas’ shoulder and listened to him breathe. “I don’t know."

     Thomas nodded, “Ok.” He turned the volume back up and they watched the Winchesters fight off another monster.

     “He's just always in my business lately.” Alex started speaking suddenly and Thomas laughed silently as he turned the volume down again.

     “John?"

     “Yea. It’s like why do you care so much?"

     “Is he in your business. . . “ Thomas seemed to hesitate, “Or in your business with me?"

     Alex hesitated with his answer although the wait alone was answer enough, “I’m not really ready to tell him yet about . . .” Alex sighed, “Whatever this is.” He ended quietly.

     Thomas nodded, “Is it because you don’t know what this is or is it because of some other reason?”

     Alex sat up abruptly, “I’m not embarrassed by you or anything like that. That’s not it at all."

     Thomas smiled, “Ok then what is it? It’s not like James doesn’t know about you."

     “Well if John walked in on us as much as James did then he’d know too, but,” Alex stopped himself.

     “Are you worried that they won’t like me?"

     “No that's just it! I know they don’t like you!” Alex yelled, “That’s what bothers me."

     Thomas laughed, “Alex, much to your disappoint, my ego can handle a couple of people not liking me."

     Alex laughed and laid back against Thomas’ shoulder. “Good to know. I just don’t want them to. Because I like you.”

     Thomas smiled, “If they’re your friends don’t you think they’ll at least fake it?"

     Alex thought about Hercules, who would beat anybody up on the drop of a pin, John, who if it was possible was even more opinionated then Alex, Angelica, who ate the hearts of men for breakfast, and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so."

     “Then you’ve got some great friends.” Thomas laughed, “Is that all your worried about?” Alex looked away. It was like Thomas could tell what Alex was thinking.

     “Well that other thing has been on my mind lately, but I don’t want to push you into anything."

     Thomas chuckled and draped his arm around him, “Alexander you’re like 6o pounds soaking wet. The idea of you pushing me anywhere is hilarious."

     “Shut up, asshole.” Alex laughed.

     “But seriously, we can be whatever you want us to be. Although I’d prefer to be dating you."

     Something in Alex’s stomach fluttered and he ducked his head into Thomas’ shoulder accompanied by his light chuckle and a hand caressing the side of his face. “I’d like that."

     “Good because I already made it Facebook official.” Alex almost fell off the bed before he followed up with, “I’m kidding!"

\-------------

     There were a lot of things that Thomas liked about Alex, and there were some things he didn’t, but he didn’t like to focus on those because they were small and insignificant. But what he loved the most was figuring out what made Alex tick. Thomas liked to figure out, mostly through trial and error, what turned him on the most, what turned him off, what his favorite food was, his favorite color. Thomas wanted to know everything about him and this upcoming weekend was going to be perfect for that.

     James had decided to take his laundry and go home. Or else that was his official excuse. Thomas suspected he was just trying to give the two room since he’d walked in on them so many times. It was either that or he just needed to get away from them. Regardless Thomas thanked him when he left. He did his best then to clean up the room. It wasn’t like Alex hadn’t already spent an inordinate amount of time here but this weekend felt different.

     They’d spent nights together but there had always been a break or time apart and Thomas wanted to know if they could actually spend a weekend straight together. This was kind of the tipping point for him. He really wanted to make a good impression.

     So now, sitting next to him, after having the conversation that they’d had, Thomas was on cloud nine. He couldn’t think of a better scenario then the one happening. HIs little troublemaker was tucked under his arm and it was even starting to drizzle outside which was the perfect cuddling weather.

     “I’m gonna go take a shower ok?” Alex tapped him gently before moving. He left a kiss on his lips before grabbing his bag and heading for the bathroom.

      When Alex came back out of the bathroom, Thomas had set the laptop up on the desk so that they could cuddle more effectively. He was waiting with open arms for Alex to rejoin him but he didn’t and he wasn’t moving either. He was staring at the now open window and the rain that was pouring just a little bit harder.

     “Alex?” Thomas called to him and he blinked before slowly looking back at the bed.

     “Yea?"

     Thomas sat up, his feet hitting the cold ground, “Is everything ok?"

     “Yea.” Alex answered slowly before replacing his bag under the bed and moving back against the wall. “Everything’s great."

     Thomas moved back, “Are you sure?"

     Alex took a deep breath before nodding, “Yea, I’m fine. Come here.” Alex leaned back and opened his arms and Thomas slid into them. Alex was shaking, not enough to register on sight, but enough to feel it through his back. Thomas turned his laptop and brought Alex’s hand up to kiss the back of it. Alex relaxed, but not entirely.

     For the next two episodes of Thomas’ favorite show, House Of Cards, Alex fidgeted and shifted and sighed so much that Thomas finally gave up and turned around. “Alexander, what the hell is going on? What’s wrong with you?” It came out a little harsher than he’d wanted but he was a little aggravated that Alex wasn’t talking to him.

     “What are you talking about?” Alex asked. He was trying his best not to look at Thomas and it was getting to him.

     “You haven’t relaxed since you got back from your shower? You’ve been shaking for the past hour and a half."

     “Fine, then I’ll go sit over there.” Alex pointed to the desk chair and climbed off the bed.

     “Alex,” Thomas groaned and climbed off after him. “Come back."

     “It’s fine.” Thomas reached forward to grab his arm but he moved it out of the way.

     “See that’s not how this is going to work.” Thomas stepped forward and threw his arm around Alex’s neck and dragged him down to his waist. Alex grunted and pushed on his hips trying to break free but it wasn’t working. Thomas’ had learned from his older brothers a long time ago how to hold someone captive, mostly by experience.

     “Thomas are you serious? You’re being such a child right now."

     “I”m being a child? Tell me what’s wrong or i’m not letting you go."

     “No! Just drop it!"

     “I could drop it and you’ll stay exactly where you are. I’m fine. I can stay like this for hours."

     Alex started to struggle before Thomas started to believe that he would actual make it out. He got lucky and one of his wild kicks hit the one spot behind Thomas’ knee that sent him crashing to the floor. Unfortunately it brought Alex down with him and he then had to struggle to get out from underneath Thomas ending up in a wrestling match on the floor. When they slowed to a stop, Thomas was straddling Alex’s hips and holding his shoulders to the ground.

     Alex was fuming and they were both breathing hard, but he’d stopped fighting him. “Alex, please. What’s wrong?"

     A lightning stike lit up the sky followed by a long peal of thunder that practically shook the building. Alex shut his eyes and flinched. “I just don’t like storms ok!” he finally yelled, “I really, really don’t like storms.” His voice fell until it was barely a whisper.

     Thomas looked down at him briefly before moving. He climbed off and headed for the window first. He shut it, locked it, and then pulled the blinds closed as tightly as he could. He turned the volume up as loud as he could, until it covered the sound of the rain, and then climbed back up onto the bed. “Come here."

     Alex moved slowly, eyeing him warrily, before climbing onto the bed. Thomas pulled him against his body and tried to match his breathing and then slow it down. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head and whispered, “Everyone’s afraid of something."

     "What are you afraid of?" Alex soft voice drifted up to him and he smiled. 

     "Loosing you."

     Alex twisted around with a disgusted look on his face, "Seriously?"

     Thomas snorted, “No."

     "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

     “I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're nosy enough.” Alex laughed quietly but then lightening brightened the sky and he flinched again. Thomas leaned down and and tucked his chin into Alex’s shoulder, “Shh, I’m right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the type of guy to bottle his feeling up and pretend not to like talking about them but talks about them anyway.


	4. Possessive Form Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a kid when it comes to cars. Thomas learned how to cook in France.

     When Alex woke up the next morning, there was an arm slung across his chest holding him down. Normally, that would freak him out, but he’d gotten used to the possessive form of love that ‘sleeping’ Thomas liked to show. Alex turned his head, angled it up until he was looking at his chin. This was something else he’d gotten used to over the past couple of weeks. Alex liked to use this time, the time between waking up and Thomas waking up, to memorize the lines of his face. Alex reached up to finger the small scar below his ear. Thomas had explained that it was from his first time shaving on his own.

     “Thomas.” Alex spoke softly.

     “Mmm?”

     Alex placed a kiss on his jaw, his lips caressing the scar, “Are you still sleepy?"

     His arm tightened over Alex’s chest and he hummed, “I guess.” There was a long pause and Alex thought he’d fallen asleep again when he asked, “Why?"

     “No reason.” Alex answered simply but then his stomach responded with other ideas. There was a loud growl that had Thomas pulling away from him and offering a humorous look. “Ok I take that back. I have a reason now."

     Thomas laughed softly and tucked his head into his pillow, “What do you want to eat?"

     “I don’t know.” Alex was so indecisive when it came to food.

     “How do you feel about omelettes?"

     “Great, but you’re not taking me to some expensive French restaurant that only sells their caviar at breakfast."

     Thomas laughed, “Ok. I have another idea, same results, but we’re going to have to get up and move around a bit.” Thomas turned and stared at him sleepily, “Are you ok with that?"

     Alex stomach growled again, “I think I have to be."

     “Fair enough."

     Thomas sighed heavily before stretching and moving to climb over Alex to get out of bed. Alex laughed as he took his time grinding his hips over his own and shoved him off the rest of the way. Thomas stretched smirking and then turned to meet his eyes. They softened and he walked back over and placed a hand on his cheek. Alex tilted his head and soaked in Thomas’ warmth. He loved it when Thomas did things like this. Don’t get him wrong, fighting with Thomas was better than sex but little moments like this were nice too.

     “How are you? After last night?”

     Alex shrugged and tried not to drop his eyes from Thomas’ stare. “I feel fine. I’ve kind gotten used to those kind of nights."

     Thomas nodded and didn’t say anything else. He tapped Alex’s cheek and then turned and closed the bathroom door behind him. Alex took the free time to get dressed and check his phone. He read a message from Herc letting him know that he 'understood and he wouldn’t be killing him just yet but it better not happen again’ along with a short ‘be careful, there’s a storm tonight’ from John. It wasn’t anything like his normal carefree messages and Alex knew that it would take more than a promise of an apology for his friend to be ok but it was still upsetting that he couldn’t actually do anything about it. But the message alone meant that he still cared which was all he needed to work off of.

     “Everything ok? You look weird.” Thomas left the bathroom in a cloud of steam and his boxers clinging to his damp skin.

     Alex pulled on his bottom lip as he dragged his eyes down Thomas’ body. “Fine."

     Thomas smirked, “You talking about me or the reason you were staring at your phone?"

     Alex laughed, “Both. It’s just John. He’s still mad."

     Thomas nodded, “Well if you weren’t such an asshole-“ he couldn’t even get the rest of the joke out before Alex stepped forward and slapped his ass. “Ow, Hamilton that hurt!"

     “Serves you right! Hurry up jerk, I’m hungry."

     Thomas’ idea of moving around a bit meant a trip to the grocery store. When they got outside, Alex stepped in front of him to stop him, “Can I drive?” Alex put on his sweetest smile. Thomas smirked and nodded slightly. He tossed the keys to him and Alex caught them easily and raced forward. Thomas had the sweetest ride on campus and Alex still couldn’t believe he had permission to drive it. The red chevy mustang was everything he dreamed his first car would be wrapped up in none of the car payments. Alex slid into the soft leather seats and sighed.

     Thomas laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat and adjusted the seat opposite of Alex. “You look like a 16 year old."

     “I don’t know how you can get in this thing everyday and not be excited about it."

     “Drive the car Alex.” Alex laughed and shifted into gear. The grocery store was around the corner and practically empty for a Saturday morning. They grabbed what they needed and stood in line entertaining the staff with their antics. Alex had passed a rack of tabloid magazines and brought up the point of privacy. Thomas retaliated with something along the lines of ‘they're asking for it.’ Alex, of course, couldn’t let a sentence like that slip past him without saying anything.

     They fought all the way back to the car until Alex was interrupted by Thomas pulling the keys from his hand. “I thought you said I could drive?” Alex’s smile dropped and he wondered if he’d gone too far with the insult to his mother.

     “Yea but you don’t know where we’re going."

     “Back to the dorms?” Alex questioned.

     “No. I’m not cooking you this five star French breakfast in that half star communal kitchen. I’m taking you to my place."

     Alex climbed into the car and set the bags between his feet. “Oh."

     “Don’t worry. My Parents don’t live there. They live in Virginia. We’re not that far along yet for you to be meeting my parents.” He smirked.

     Alex relaxed. “Then why do you have a place up here?"

     “They rent it for me in case of emergencies."

     Alex snorted, “Emergencies being breakfast with your boyfriend?” His stomach had tingled at the word and it seemed that Thomas also liked the use of the term.

     Thomas reached over the armrest to squeeze Alex’s thigh. “Yep.” The ride downtown wasn’t long, ten minutes tops, but Alex was fidgeting the entire way. It was easy to see them on the same economic level when they were holed up in their dingy dorm but now they were on Thomas’ side of town and Alex’s beat up kicks were looking dirtier and dirtier the farther North they went.

     When Thomas pulled up outside of a brownstone with flower filled window boxes, Alex didn’t even want to get out of the car. But he managed. He managed to put one step in front of the other and wait behind Thomas while he unlocked the place and then when he stepped inside. Thomas stood beside the door and waited for Alex to look around. 

     It wasn’t big. But it was more than a college student should have access to. There were two floors, a large living room and kitchen and a small office overlooking a small garden shared with the next door neighbor. The place was spotless, Alex noticed, not a single thing out of place and even the bannister shined back with his reflection. He turned to see Thomas waiting in the corner with his hand on the back of his neck and looking at his feet.

     For some reason it made him feel better that Thomas didn’t feel comfortable with how much he had either. He didn’t know if it was embarrassment or Thomas’ brain finally catching up to how privileged he was, but he was grateful for the epiphany. He stepped forward and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the kitchen. “So show me how to make this thing. I wanna help."

     “Really?” Thomas picked up the bags and set them down on the kitchen counter. “I was under the impression that you liked watching me doing things for you."

     Alex laughed, “First, your the spoiled one, not me. Second, yes I do like you doing things for me.” Alex reached up and grabbed Thomas’ chin to bring him down to his lips. He pulled on his bottom lip fiercely  “I like putting you in your place."

     Thomas laughed, “As long as that place includes you, I’m alright.” He started setting up the food then, grabbing pots and pans and explaining the ingredients to him while he mixed them together.  Alex realized that cooking wasn’t actually that hard he’d just never had anyone willing to teach him.

     “So, wait hold up, do that again.” Alex was holding an egg gently in his hands while he watched Thomas split it against the edge of the sink.

     “Yea, just hit it against something hard. But don’t hit it hard enough to break the whole thing, just crack it a little bit. You want it clean. I don’t want to eat eggshells."

     “Ok,” Alex’s hands were covered in egg but at least he’d gotten the yellow part in the pan. “But how the hell do you do it one handed?"

     “That takes skill. Something you don’t have.” Thomas smirked.

     “Shut up.” Alex laughed.

     Thomas kissed him on the cheek as he handed him a wet paper towel, “Why do you softball ‘em in like that?” 

\-----------------

     “Yes, ma’am.” Thomas threw his head back against the couch. “No I’m not destroying the house.” Alex snickered in his lap and he bounced his leg as payback. “Ma, it’s just me alright. Chill. I’m only here because James went home for the weekend and I’m bored. I’ll leave it like I found it and i’ll lock up. Yes, I promise. Yes, ma’am.” He looked down at his lap again to see Alex facing him with a sweet smile on his face. He raised his hand to run it through Alex’s hair. “I love you to ma, give dad my love.” Thomas finally hung up the phone and sighed. “I’m sorry. She always calls at the worst time."

     Alex shook his head immediately, “No, don’t apologize. Parents are important."

     Thomas nodded. This wasn’t the first time that Alex had said something similar to the sentiment. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

     Alex eyes lowered, “I’m worried. You’ve never asked before asking."

     “Well, it’s a little personal.” Thomas shrugged. “I don’t want to cross any lines."

     Alex snorted then, “Since when?” Thomas smirked, “Ask away."

     “You don’t talk about your family much. Why is that?” Thomas watched the man’s eyes grow darker and he turned away to face the fireplace and the TV that mounted the wall above it. Thomas was about to change the subject when he started talking.

     “I don’t really like talking about where I come from. It’s not that important and it’s not where i’m going.” He turned back to face Thomas and it was clear the small smile on his face was to make him feel better. “Not everyone get’s loving phone calls like you do."

     Thomas didn’t want to push him but he realized the chance he had and asked another one, “Did they not want you to come here?"

     Alex shook his head. “No. My mom would have been proud. Would have framed the acceptance letter.” Alex smiled slightly but then it disappeared. “She’s dead. And I have no idea where my father is. She raised me by myself and I buried her by myself.”

     Thomas knew he didn’t want any sympathy so he didn’t give him any, just another question, “So if you could choose, out of anything in the world, what movie would you watch right now?”

     Alex busted out laughing and Thomas smiled watching him. “I don’t know. I’m in the mood to laugh but I wouldn’t turn down a good gay romcom."

     “Oh, you would like those stupid movies. How about we watch that amazing Planet Earth documentary instead?"

     Alex made a gagging noise, “Hell no. I know you’re trying to twist me into some perfect little nature watching, bird calling, nerd boyfriend, but it ain’t gonna happen."

     Thomas laughed, “If I were going to twist you into anything, it would be a sex position.

     Alex smirked, “That one, i’m ok with."

     Thomas grabbed the remote and moved until he was lying along the couch and Alex was lying in front of him. He pulled the man to lie back against his chest and he sighed. He leaned down to kiss the man’s ear, “Just shut up and watch the movie."

     “How can I with you whispering seductively into my ear like that?"

     Thomas laughed, “I wasn’t whispering seductively."

     “Tommy, you do everything seductively."

     “Stop calling me that.”

     “Nope, I’m making it stick by the end of the semester."

     “Well I’m gonna have to kill you then."

     “I’d like to see you try.” Alex mocked. Thomas leaned down and chuckled, letting his warm breath tickle Alex’s ear. He placed a kiss right behind it and grazed his teeth along the same spot. Alex’s voice was ragged, “That might do it though."

     Thomas laughed again and dropped an arm across Alex’s chest and slid his hand up to rest underneath his shirt. He rubbed tiny circles into his skin and Alex shifted onto his back to look up at him. Thomas looked down at him and he couldn’t help but smile at the pensive look that had crossed Alex’s face. “What are you thinking about?"

     He lifted his shoulders slightly and looked back towards the fire. “Nothing."

     “Alexander,” Alex turned to face him slowly, “I’ve been dating you,” he smiled at the word, “for a while now and I’m very used to the face you make when you’re thinking."

     Alex laughed, “Alright. I’ll give you that.” He looked away again, "I’m just kind of wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop."

     Thomas grabbed his chin and pulled his face back, “When I throw it at you.” Alex laughed, “Just relax, please, and enjoy the weekend."

     Alex nodded, “I can do that. It’s going to be easy without Madison barging in on us."

     Thomas smirked and moved his hand back under Alex’s shirt, “Yea, gives me more time to tear that ass up."

     Alex laughed, “Is that what you think you’ve been doing to me? Because I hate to break it to you,” Alex sat up and shifted into Thomas’ lap, “but I have to get myself off after you’ve gone to sleep.” Alex leaned forward and kissed him.

     Thomas laughed into his mouth, “I’ll be sure to leave you some reminders this time.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him closer. Alex started to grind his hips into his growing erection and Thomas hissed.

     Alex chuckled and moved his lips to his ear, “What were you saying?"

     Thomas moaned and tilted his head back allowing Alex to kiss and bite down his neck. “Is that how you want to play it? Cause I won’t hold back.” Thomas answered darkly as Alex pulled back to look at him. There was a hungry look in Alex’s eyes that Thomas wanted to fill but there was something else there too. Thomas had gotten fairly good at reading Alexander but this wasn’t something he’d seen before.

     “You were holding back before?” Alex smirked. Thomas reached up to wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and pull him back down. Thomas kissed him, hard, fast, passionate. Alex responded instantly with a moan as Thomas maneuvered them back onto the couch so that Alex was underneath him.

     Thomas gripped both of his wrists with his left hand and held them above his head. He listened to Alex moan and felt him arch his back as Thomas kissed his way down Alex’s chest. Thomas released him momentarily to undress him, “Damn, I wish I’d brought the handcuffs."

     Alex moaned when Thomas’s lips descended his lower stomach and kissed sensitive areas. He laughed breathlessly, “I’ll be a good boy I promise."

     Thomas looked up at him along his stomach and winked, “You better be.” He let go of him and worked on getting the rest of his clothes off. Thomas teased him, kissing his knees, his calves, his ankles, and Alex watched him. When he was done and Alex was completely naked, he climbed off of him and stood back to get undressed himself. Alex lied on the couch and watched him and Thomas undressed slowly with a smirk on his face. He loved when Alex watched him.

\--------------

     “If I tell you you look nice will you hurry up.” Alex whined from the couch. Thomas was trying his best to run him out of his mind and the slow way he was dragging his underwear down his waist was surely going to get him there.

     Thomas laughed and shook his head, “Absolutely not. You asked for this remember?” Thomas looked at him like he was prey and suddenly Alex felt more on display then he ever had before. Thomas stared at him like he was food and Alex loved it. He stretched out even more, gripping onto the arm of the couch and pulling himself up.

     “Who said you could move?” Thomas tilted his head as he walked forward.

     “I figured I’d give you a better view."

     Thoms dropped down to his knees in front of him before he quirked his head. “I thought you said you were gonna be a good boy?” Alex shivered at his words. It’s not like he and Thomas hadn’t been having sex for a while now but this felt different. His possessiveness felt right, perfect, and Alex had always said Thomas was selfish and right now all he wanted was Alex. “Turn over.” He felt Thomas lift his body and help him turn over onto his stomach. Thomas lifted his hips and spread his legs wider along the couch. Alex tried to turn his head and look back at him but Thomas' firm grasp was immediately at the base of his neck pushing him back down. “Be a good boy, now, Alex."

     His words went straight to his core and Alex whined, he couldn’t help it. He was helpless to this man’s touch. This man who’d taken the time to learn him better than anyone else had. The man who’d even gone so far as to learn something that Alex didn’t even know about himself.

     He felt the couch dip at his feet and Thomas’ hand disappeared and landed along his spine. He traced the bones causing Alex to twitch and arch his back against his cold fingers. Thomas pressed a hot kiss at the base of his spine and Alex moaned. He kept his lips there, breathing hot air, and driving Alex up the wall. “Thomas, please.” Alex had resorted to begging now.

     “Now that’s what I want to hear.” Thomas chuckled and then lowered his head. Alex gasped when he felt his warm tongue against his skin. Alex pressed his mouth into the arm of the chair as Thomas stuck a finger into him as well. He wasn’t sure it muffled anything when he started moaning though. Thomas was on his second finger, stretching him, and hitting points he didn’t even know about. His eyes were watering.

     “Tommy, please.” A sharp hand came down on his ass quickly and Alex clenched his fists and bit into his lip.

     “What did I tell you about calling me that. I’ll take you apart when I’m ready.” Thomas moved away from him then, leaving his ass open to the cold air. He disappeared and, thanks to his silent steps, Alex didn’t hear anything. He wanted, more than anything, to move and look for him but Thomas’ words had him frozen. A hand came down to meet his head and Alex sighed. Thomas leaned down and whispered, “You’re being so good for me, thank you.” Thomas placed a kiss on his ear and then moved behind him.

     Alex heard him rip open a condom and then unscrew something. Alex gasped as Thomas’ fingers covered in something warm and slippery entered him again. Both of Thomas’ hands gripped his hips and Alex braced himself. “Relax, short stack.” He chuckled and kissed his back.

     Alex gasped and winced as Thomas gripped his hips and slid into him slowly. Thomas had never moved this slowly before and Alex figured it was for his benefit. He tried to move backwards and meet him but Thomas held him still. Thomas retaliated by thrusting up quickly and pulling him back to meet him. Alex groaned as Thomas filled him.

     “Fuck, Thomas."

     “You like that don’t you?” Alex’s only response was to nod and whine. Alex tried to push back again and Thomas moved back, “What do you want Alex?"

     Alex groaned, he was done with the teasing, “What the fuck do you think I want Thomas? I want you to fuck me."

     Thomas gripped his hips and pumped into him strongly. Alex moaned and held onto the couch as he rammed into him and grunted with every thrust. Alex eyes started to water again as the pain and pleasure started to build deep in his stomach. “Thomas, oh fuck, I’m -“ Alex couldn’t finish his sentence because Thomas pulled out of him suddenly.

     “Oh no you don’t. You’re going to have to work a lot harder for that.” The couch lowered and Thomas pulled him down over his lap. He grabbed his neck and kissed him. Alex moaned into the kiss as Thomas bit his lip and pulled on his tongue. Thomas pulled back and looked up at him, “You look beautiful.” Alex blushed and screwed up his face. He tried to hide his face in Thomas shoulder but Thomas pulled him back up and smiled, “I’m serious, you are.

     Alex leaned down to kiss him. He rose up and Thomas steadied him as he sat down fully on Thomas. Thomas helped him adjust and then leaned back against the couch to look up at him easier. Alex started to move, rocking his hips, and bouncing as Thomas watched him. He grabbed Alex's cock firmly causing him to moan and falter.

     Thomas smirked, “You stop and I will.” Alex groaned and started to move faster. Thomas’ lips parted in a silent moan and he gripped Alex tighter. “God, Alex.” Thomas started to thrust upward and meet his hips as he moaned.

     “I’m gonna-“ Alex breathing was rough and thighs started to shake from the burn that he loved so much. Thomas moved faster.

     “Come with me Alexander.” Thomas pulled him down to press their bodies together, leaving only enough room for his hand to continue to grip him. Alex groaned and his teeth clamped down onto Thomas' shoulder. Thomas gripped his hip harder bringing him down before groaning loudly and jerking upwards.  Alex let go of a sound that was half way between a moan and a whine as he exploded into Thomas’ hand.

     Alex breathed heavily into his neck. After a couple of seconds he lifted his head and licked the bite mark he’d left on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas flinched but then settled. Alex kissed him, followed jaw line until he reached his lips and then kissed those two. Thomas helped him climb off as gently as he could one handed and Alex twisted to fall onto the couch. He winced and then twisted to his side.

     Thomas smirked and Alex groaned, “You asked for it.” Thomas got up with a sigh and and left the room. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned himself up before dropping to his knees and cleaning Alex. When he was done he leaned down and kissed him softly, “You were amazing.” He mumbled into his mouth.

     Alex hummed his consent but said nothing as Thomas walked back to what he assumed was the kitchen. When he came back he grabbed a blanket from the other chair and Alex’s eyes fell on something on the floor. He stretched for the jar of the solid white substance and turned it around. “You used coconut oil for lube? Seriously?"

     Thomas laughed and swatted his leg, “Come on, square up.” Alex tried to move aside but he didn’t go anywhere. Thomas understood though and tried to curl around him closest to the back of the couch.  He spread the blanket over both of them and moved Alex onto his chest. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and sighed.

     “But coconut oil though?"

     Thomas snorted, “Are you really going to harp on that? It’s all I had and you loved it. Besides, your skin is going to be baby soft tomorrow. It’ll help trust me. You’re gonna be sore for a minute.” Thomas laughed.

     “You’re so fucking cocky.” Alex laughed.

     “You say that, but I saw your ass wincing."

     Alex turned into his chest and laughed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He traced his fingers along Thomas’ collarbone and then the bite mark he’d left. “We should disinfect this. I think I broke skin."

     Thomas looked down at it, “I like it.” Alex smiled and nuzzled his head against his chest. “You want some cookies? I can make some with that coconut oil.” Thomas started to move but Alex’s arm shot out quickly and held him down.

     “No, don’t move.” Alex hadn’t meant to sound so desperate but Thomas didn’t say anything about it just settled back in.

     “We can stay here tonight if you’d like."

     “I don’t care. I can sleep anywhere you know that."

     “I do.” Thomas dropped his hands across his back and started to trace his name into his back.

     “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were branding me.” Alex hummed.

     Thomas lifted his shoulder, “I could be. For all you know this could be a marker."

     “Nah, knowing you you’d tattoo it on my ass."

     “Lower back for sure.” Thomas moved his fingers, “Right here. A giant TJ surrounded by a heart."

     Alex laughed into his chest. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind being owned by you."

     Thomas laughed, “What do you mean? You already are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never learned how to crack an egg one handed. I got the inspiration from this from a scene from the movie Nymphomaniac: Part 2 on Netflix. Super rated R material.


	5. You Were Getting Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets grumpy when he doesn't want to do something. Jefferson likes to do his hair sometimes.

     When Thomas woke up the sun was setting through the rear living room window. It overlooked the garden and there were tall flowers basking in the sunlight. He moved around, slightly disorientated, and found the blanket still covering him. He was also wearing underwear which he hadn’t remembered wearing before he’d gone to sleep.

     “I put those on you about an hour ago.” Thomas looked down at Alex who was sitting cross legged on the floor in some of his old sweats that he’d forgotten about. He was holding a bowl of cereal in his hands and his hair was tied back in a messy bun.

     “Why?"     

     “You were getting cold.” Alex shrugged and Thomas smiled and reached forward to sweep some hair away from his face.

     “I’m sure you had to dig around for those.” Thomas gestured towards the sweats and Alex nodded, “Have fun exploring the house?"

     “Yea, but then I got hungry again, hence,” Alex raised the bowl.

     Thomas nodded, “I did take a lot out of you didn’t I? I’m surprised you can sit on the ground."

     “Don’t be cocky and i’m sitting on a pillow. As long I don’t move."

     Thomas laughed, “Just remember-"

     “Yea, yea, I asked for it.” Alex waved his hand and turned back to the TV. “Just busy yourself with making me some dinner woman!"

     Thomas moved the blanket away and sat up. He stretched slowly before moving to sit behind Alex. He pulled his bun down and started to drag his fingers through his tangled hair. He combed through it, pulling at the tangles while Alex made ungrateful noises, “What do you want to eat?"

     “Why do you ask me that?"

     “I know. But one day it’s gonna change and you’re going to know what you want to eat. One day."

     “Don’t get your hopes up."

     “Let me dream.” Thomas put the finishing touches on his boyfriends’ bun and patted it when he was finished. Alex’s hair always obeyed him more than his own. He stood up and grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on as he headed to the kitchen. He dug through his menu drawer until he found something he liked and then ordered a bunch of food for them to eat and then gave them his information.

     “Cool. I’ll see you when you get here.” Thomas hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to see Alex stretched out on the couch playing on his phone. Thomas sat on the ground in front of him. “How long did you sleep?"

     “Couple of hours.” Alex shrugged, “Why?"

     Thomas shook his head. Truth be told he was still worried about Alex’s aversion to storms. He didn’t know when the next one was going to be and he didn’t want to be unprepared. When he looked back at Alex he had a knowing look on his face.

     “Stop worrying about me, asshole."

     “I can’t help it, jerk. You’re so tiny.” Thomas decided the best route out of this was to insult him.

     Alex smiled and shook his head, “I hate you."

     “I hate you too."

     Alex lowered his eyes, there was that strange look again, the one he’d seen earlier. “Promise?"

     Thomas didn’t hesitate. “Promise asshole.” The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it.

\--------------

     Alex didn’t want to go back to campus. Alex had woken up Saturday morning to find that Thomas had grabbed their things from his dorm and brought some extra clothes too. They moved up to Thomas’ room but didn’t leave the bed for the next day and a half. When five rolled around on Sunday, Alex refused to get out of the bed.

     Thomas was already dressed and ready to go having already cleaned the whole house after Alex had promised a half hour ago that he would get up. “Alex, please? I’ve got homework to finish and you’re killing me here."

     Alex groaned, “Don’t guilt trip me."

     “If it works.” Thomas threw his hand up in the air. “Come on!” Thomas moved the blankets back and pulled Alex out of the bed while he groaned. He pushed him towards the bathroom. “Get ready! Or i’m gonna kick your ass."

     “Okay,” Alex grumbled. It wasn’t that he wanted to be difficult, after all it was mostly Thomas that was the difficult one, but he really didn’t want this weekend to end. He didn’t want to go back and see his friends again and tell them that he was dating someone they all hated.

     “Alex, are you ready?"

     Alex spit out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth and wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Did you pack my stuff?"

     “Yes."

     “Then yes, I’m ready.” He cleaned up, gathered his things, and then headed down stairs. The house looked spotless, like they’d never been there, and Thomas locked the door behind them as Alex walked towards the car. “Can I drive babe?"

     “If you promise to let me get my work done when we get back.” Thomas dangled the keys in front of his face. “Do you?"

     “Yes, I promise. I’ll watch TV or something.” Alex grabbed for the keys and opened the door.

     “You could make up with your best friend.” Alex could tell Thomas had been wanting to bring it up the whole weekend but he hadn’t. So it wasn’t a surprise that he was now seeing as they were on their way back to campus and the weekend was clearly over.

     “Yea, what if he’s not back yet.” Alex knew he was just making excuses but he couldn’t help it. He was scared. What if John didn’t want to forgive him? Or worse hated him because he’d decided to date Thomas?

     “You could go check.” Thomas suggested and looked over at him. Alex was sure his worry was very clear on his face. “I could go with you?"

     Alex sighed, the thought was nice but he should really do this on his own. “No, thank you but no. I think i should do this by myself. I just hope Herc isn’t with him.” Alex pulled into campus and parked outside of the dorms. “I just need to get it over with."

     “I’ll unpack. You go check if he’s back.” Thomas leaned over and kissed him before grabbing the keys and getting out. He gave him one last good luck as they split on the seventh floor and Alex waved as the doors closed. He pulled his key out and took a deep breath as he heard voices behind his door.

     He opened his eyes and pushed open the door. John was standing by his desk laughing and Hercules was lying on his bed across the room when he spotted him. He smiled, “Hey Alex. How was your weekend?"

     Ok, Alex hadn’t been expecting that. “It was fine.” Alex hesitated, “Great. I’d love to tell you about it. But can I talk to you first?” Alex looked over at Hercules who jumped off the bed.

     “I need a soda.” He walked between the two, patting Alex on the shoulder as he passed, and left the room.

     “What’s up?” John sat down at his desk.

     “Aren’t you mad?” John gave him a confused look, “At me?"

     “Why? You apologized. That’s good enough for me Alex. I get it. We all get stressed out sometimes."

     Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you John seriously. I don’t deserve it but thank you. I’ve kind of been stressed out lately because i’ve been hiding something from you. Something from all of you.”

     John sat up, “What’s up? Are you in some kind of trouble? Do I need to get Hercules?"

     “No, no.” Alex laughed, “It’s nothing like that, it’s not bad. I’m dating someone."

     John’s face broke into grin, “No way, who? Is it Eliza? because she keeps giving you these looks that get me and Hercules hot.” John laughed when Alex scrunched his face.

     “No, it’s uh. . .” he hesitated and lowered his voice, “Thomas Jefferson."

     John stopped laughing, “What?"

     Alex let go of the breath he was holding, “Thomas Jefferson. I’m dating him. Have been for a couple of months now although we just kind of deiced that’s what we’ve been doing all this time.” Alex shook his head.

     “Like Thomas Jefferson,Thomas Jefferson?” John’s head was tilted to the side and his eyes were scrunched together like he really wasn’t understanding.

     “Do you know another Thomas Jefferson?"

     The door opened and Hercules came back with a soda in his hand. Both John and Alex turned to look at him and he stopped, “Should I take another lap?"

     Alex waved him in, “No. It’s fine. I want to tell you something."

     “What?"

     “I’m dating Thomas."

     “Jefferson?"

     “Yes."

     Hercules looked down at his feet for a few seconds, “Huh. Ok."

     “You’re ok with this?” John stood up. “You hate Jefferson."

     “Yea, but if he makes Alex happy.” Hercules shrugged his shoulders and laid down on John’s bed.

     “Thanks man.” Alex answered. He hadn’t expected Hercules to be that cool about it.

     “So that’s where you’ve been spending all your time lately? At Jefferson’s place?” Alex could tell John was at least trying to wrap his mind around it.

     “He lives up on the 11th floor. Honestly I figured i’d have run into you by this point.” Alex sat down on his bed. “I’m sorry for keeping it from you guys. I just wasn’t really ready."

     “it’s cool Alex.” Hercules waved him off.

     “No, you guys are my best friends and I shouldn’t keep things from you.” Alex winced at his sore muscles protested his position on the bed and idea occurred to him. “Actually, I want to make it up to you guys. To all of you. I wanna take you guys to dinner, my treat.” Or rather Thomas’ treat. “We’ll invite the Schuylers too. It’ll be great."

     “You’re gonna make him pay for it aren’t you?” Hercules hadn’t even looked up from the book he was reading.

     “Oh hell yea. This weekend was brutal.” Alex winced again and John faked throwing up.

\--------------

     The restaurant Alex chose was one of those sports bar places with scantily clad women but he swore up and down that it had great drinks. Thomas followed him in with his head held high and his arm thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Alex looked up at him and smiled briefly as they were escorted to the table and he chose a seat. They were the first ones there but James walked in quickly after them and sat on the Thomas’ other side.

     “Who the hell chose this place?” James complained over the music.

     Thomas gestured at Alex, “He says he loves the drinks but i think he has a thing for the waitress.” James laughed and Alex poked him in the ribs.

     Alex got a text message before standing up and walking back towards the front entrance. He came back followed by John, Hercules, and the Schuyler sisters. Thomas got up and hugged each one of them, complimenting their outfits and pressing a kiss to their cheeks. When they were all seated Alex announced, “So uhm yea, Me and Tommy-“ Thomas flicked his ear at the name and Eliza laughed, “-Thomas are dating now and we kind of kept it from all of you."

     “Wish you’d kept it from me.”James mumbled and Thomas tried to keep his laughter quiet and let his boyfriend have his moment.

     “So this is like our apology dinner so order whatever you want, Thomas is paying for it.” He smiled over at him and Thomas sighed. When Alex had come back downstairs with the plan, his immediate reaction was to say no.  Thomas hated spending his money on other people. He was selfish like that. But Alex had been really happy and they had been lying to all of them so what the hell.

     “I’m getting you drunk.” Alex pointed to John and when the waitress came back he ordered, “Round of Fireballs for the table miss and whiskey for this gentleman right here."

     Thomas shook his head, “Scotch tonight.” He corrected.

     “Your still drinking shots.” Alex leaned on him.

     “You’re driving home then."

     “Fine. But you’ve got to promise to get me drunk back there."

     “Oh i’ll do more than that.” Thomas smirked.

     Thomas didn’t try to befriend John. He didn’t think it would work if he did. He just discussed the Schuylers' business and talked with James and let Alex have his fun. When their food came, Alex tried to grab one of Thomas’ fries and he slapped his hand away. “Touch my food and i’m gonna hit you."

     “Oh come on babe.” The whole table was watching now. For most of them, this was an entirely new sight.

     “No.” Thomas shook his head again. When Alex tried to sneak another fry he found Thomas’ hand on the back of his head.

     “Ow, you’re such an asshole that hurt!"

     “I told you!” 

     “Don’t make me have to break you two up again!” Madison yelled.

     “He started it!” Alex yelled.

     “I did not!” Thomas yelled back but he couldn’t help it. He picked up a handful of his fries and dropped them on Alex’s plate. “Only because you’re being a child about it.” Alex smiled.

     John shook his head, this was the weirdest thing he’d ever seen. “It’s weird.” he announced. “It’s really weird."

     “I like it.” Eliza smiled.

     “It’s about time.” Peggy shrugged. “They’ve been flirting over tea for months."

     “Just be lucky you haven’t walked in on them.” James grunted and John’s face went white with the implication.

     “We need new rules right now! I’m not walking in on that!” John yelled and pointed an accusatory finger.

     “Like I haven’t seen Hercules’ ass on more than one occasion."

     “Yea but theres a difference. I’m fine.” Hercules smirked.

     “I think I can give you a run for your money.” Thomas smirked.

     “I’m gonna side with him.” Alex laughed, “i’ve seen it."

     “Biased!” Hercules yelled, “Doesn’t count!"

\-----------

     Alex had dragged John to the bar under the context of getting more shots but he really wanted to see how he was doing. He flagged down a waitress and waited for her to finish. “So."

     John turned away from the football game, “So what?"

     “What do you think?” Alex didn’t want to sound like he was desperate for his approval but he kind of was. He knew he would never like Thomas but he didn’t want his best friend hating him either.

     John shrugged, “It’s alright. Not as weird as I thought it would be. Still weird though, don’t get me wrong. But I can live with it. He seems to like you."

     “I like him.” Alex answered.

     “You two still fight though?” John looked confused.

     Alex shrugged, “That’s part of what makes me like him so much. He fights for his opinion just like I do. It’s fun to fight with someone and know that no matter what i’m gonna say they aren’t gonna get angry about it. And if he does, we just have hate sex.” Alex smirked when John grimaced.

     “That’s so gross. Sorry I asked."

     “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. And don’t worry, he won’t be around all the time."

     “Hey, it’s your room too. Use it however you want, invite whoever you want. Just, please don’t let me walk in on you."

     The waitress brought back their shots and they started to walk back with them, “Of course.” Alex turned and a giant body slammed into him, causing him to drop everything, and the glass to shatter against the floor. “Hey asshole, watch out!” Alex yelled. He pushed the body away from him and it turned around.

     The guy was big and clearly drunk. “Who do you think you are?"

     “It doesn’t matter, i’m better than you. Watch out or sit your fat ass down somewhere."

     The giant fist came out of nowhere, and in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have said what he did, but in the moment it seemed right. The punch didn’t knock him down initially. He’d gotten the chance to throw his own punches before his head started to swim.

     Across the restaurant Madison tapped Thomas on the shoulder, “You might want to help out your boy."

     “Oh fuck.” Thomas groaned and downed the last of his scotch before getting up and walking over to the bar. The guy started to swing at him and Thomas stepped out of the way.

      “Don’t protect this asshole."

     “Hey, he’s my asshole.” Thomas took one quick step forward and clocked the guy so hard he went down with one punch.

     The guy’s friends started to rally around Thomas but James was behind him now, solidly built James, and one look from him was all they needed, “You don’t want this fight guys.” The men dispersed and Thomas dropped down to pick Alex up off the floor.

     “Hey Tommy."

     “Alex, what the hell?” He mumbled. Alex couldn’t really see, his eye was swelling, and his lip felt like it was three times the size it should’ve been. He knew the alcohol was numbing a lot of the pain but it still hurt like hell.

     The bartender was coming back with the manager now and James tapped on Thomas’ shoulder. “Time to go."

     Thoma sighed before lifting Alex up and slinging his arm around his shoulder. “Try to walk babe. I’ll take you back to my place."

     Alex wasn’t in the mood to argue so he let Thomas deposit him in the car. He rode the five minute car ride in silence as he tried not to give away how much he was hurting. He knew complaining about it wasn’t going to make it any better.

\--------------

     Thomas dragged Alex straight upstairs to his bedroom bathroom. He pushed the door open with his foot, then sat him down gently on the closed toilet. He grabbed the first aid kit and started running a towel under warm water. “I don’t know why you keep doing this shit.” Thomas mumbled. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. This wasn’t the first time Alex had written a check he couldn’t cash and Thomas had to fight his way out of it. His knuckles were throbbing and the scotch was fading quickly.

     “Because I think it’s hot when my knight in shining armor comes to my rescue.” Alex tried to smile but winced.

     Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed. He placed himself on the edge of the tub and started to wipe the blood away from Alex’s face. Alex pushed his hand away and leaned down to kiss him. It was soft, his lips were still hurting, but Thomas could feel the intention behind it. “You’re going to send me to an early grave. You know that don’t you? You’ve got to stop doing shit like this and getting hurt. People care about you."

     “People huh?"

     Thomas chuckled, “Don’t be a smart ass, Alexander."

     Alex laughed, and nodded. He sat on the counter quietly and let Thomas tend to his wounds. When he was done, Thomas helped him into bed and he snuggled into Thomas’ lap. Thomas stroked his hair and listened to his breathing even out. “You’re still going to class tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story comes from my Bio notes because i wrote most of this in that class over the course of like a week. So thanks environmental biology.


	6. Little Column A, Little Column B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright losers, you asked, and after forever, i delivered with promise of more (;
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! but this hasn't been edited sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!

     When Alex woke up, his whole body ached. His head was throbbing, he could barely feel his face, and his hand creaked every time he attempted to move a finger. He groaned loudly.

     “Shut up, I’m trying to sleep."

     “I’m dying."

     “Die quieter."

     “Tommmmmmyyy.” Alex whined.

     “Oh my God.” Thomas groaned and got up. He traveled to the bathroom quickly and came back with a glass of water and pain medicine “Sit up.” He demanded before opening his mouth and shoving the pain medicine down his throat. He held the glass while he drank from it before setting in on the counter and sliding back under the covers.

     “That was so aggressively sweet.” Alex mumbled, reaching over to scratch the man’s back.

     “I’ve got an 8 am in 3 hours. If I miss it, i’m coming for you.” Thomas mumbled sliding backward to move closer to him.

     “That’s what he said.” Alex continued to pet him while the hours passed. The pain medicine was kicking in but he still couldn’t sleep. When 7 rolled around he nudged Thomas awake and he sighed before stretching. “Alright, I feel better now. Come on.” He rounded the bed before leaning over and helping Alex stand slowly.

     “What are we doing?”Alex winced as his bruised ribs protested the movement.

     “We are taking a shower. I told you, you’re still going to class today."

     “Oh come on, I can barely see out of one eye."

     “Shouldn’t have gotten into a fight then.” Thomas shrugged as he deposited him on the closed toilet seat.

     “Thomas.” Alex whined.

     “No. You’re either going to my class or your’s. You’re not being a bum today because you don’t know how to duck a punch."

     Alex scowled as Thomas pulled his shirt over his head. “Ow."

     “Oh stop being a baby.” Thomas pulled him up after starting the shower and lightly pushed him towards it. “Get in."

     Alex rolled his eyes but followed the directions anyway. He stepped under the water and let the water drench his hair. When the shower door opened again, Alex peeked an eye open. “What are you doing?"

     “I didn’t say you had to shower by yourself.” Thomas climbed in and shut the door behind him. “Lean back.” He stepped forward and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. He cleared the tangles before grabbing the shampoo. Alex sighed and leaned his forehead on Thomas’ chest. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist either.

     “Comfortable?” Thomas laughed. Alex hummed in response and drew pictures on Thomas’ back as he finished. “Ok the rest is up to you alright.” He chuckled as Alex groaned in disinterest and Thomas moved around him. They finished the rest of their shower peacefully and Thomas recleaned some of Alex’s wounds before they left the townhouse.

     “You’re not even going to feed me as you drag me to your 8 am?” Alex grumbled in the passenger seat. Thomas had refused to let him drive for the same reason Alex had begged to stay home.

     “Hey don’t give me attitude because you can’t drive.” Thomas snapped, “And you’re an idiot if you think i was gonna sit next to you for an hour without you having eaten anything. I stuck some pop-tarts in my bag before we left."

     Alex looked over at him surprised as he pulled into the parking lot. “Really?” He leaned over, carefully, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you."

     “Eh.” Thomas shrugged but looked over at him and smiled. “It’s only cause you’re hurt."

     Alex laughed, “Maybe I should get into some more fights then."

     “Oh no, Alex, you’re killing me. I can’t keep bailing you out."

     “You don’t have to worry.” Alex assured him, “At least until you’re really bailing me out.” Thomas climbed out of the car and glared at him. “Too soon?” Alex smirked.

     He continued to glare at him as they walked towards Thomas’ class. “If you weren’t already hurt, i’d punch you."

     Alex laughed and grabbed his hand. “Oh stop. You love me."

     Thomas smirked and opened the door for both of them to walk through. “Shut up.” Alex stared at him with a shit eating grin the entire way to the classroom. He sat next to Thomas in the back row and continued to stare, “Oh my God!” Thomas whipsered frustrated, “Fine, I love you."

     Alex smiled and laid his head on Thomas' shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you too.” He lifted his head to place a kiss on his cheek and then closed his eyes again.

\--------------

     “So how’s it going?” John watched Alex walk into the room and fling himself on his bed. Alex’s response was a loud muffled groan. John laughed, “Oh that great, huh?"

     Alex flipped over and sighed, “No, i’m just freaking out. I kind of dropped the ‘L- word’ today."

     John dropped his pen and stared wide eyed at him. He closed his book and moved off his bed to climb onto Alex’s instead. He leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Alright young man. Tell me what happened and tell me why you didn’t run this by me before it happened."

     Alex laughed, “It just kind of happened. We were walking to his class and I jokingly said ‘you love me.’ Blah blah blah several seconds of shit talking later and he said ‘Fine, I love you’ and I said I love you too."

     John nodded, “Ok, that sounds like ya’ll. But do you mean it?” John had asked the million dollar question.

     Alex nodded after a while. “I think so, yea."

     “Well before you say it again, you better know.” John reached up to kiss him on the cheek before moving off his bed and petting his head. He went back to his bed and the room fell silent as Alex was lost in thought.

     Alex sighed, “ _That_  I do know."

\---------------

     "Thomas."

     “Hmm?” Thomas looked up and threw the hand towel over his shoulder. “What’s up?” He turned around to find Alex standing in the doorway giving him weird look.

     “What are you up to? You never use this thing.” Alex stepped into their buildings communal kitchen area.

     Thomas’ eyes widened and he turned his body to block the stove. “Oh I just wanted to cook something. Are you done with class? I’ll be up in a minute."

     Alex lowered his eyes suspiciously and took another step forward. “Yeah, I’m done. I was thinking we could watch some TV. I don’t have any homework."

     “Alexander Hamilton doens’t have homework. That’s a new one.” Thomas joked trying to distract him.

     Alex smirked, “What are you cooking?"

     “Just some lunch. I didn’t get to eat today."

     “I could have brought you something. What are you cooking?"

     Thomas backed up blocking the stove more, “You were in class."

     Alex’s smirk turned into a full blown smile, “Thomas, what are you cooking?"

     Thomas sighed and moved aside and groaned, “Fine, i’m making mac and cheese."

     Alex laughed, “Awh, you’re such a southerner."

     “Shut up.” He went back to stirring.

     Alex continued to laugh, “There are so much better things to eat. Like I could make you a sandwich?"

     “I don’t want a sandwhich. I want this bomb ass mac and cheese that i just made and now you can’t have any of it."

     Alex turned around and left, “Trust me, I don’t want any of your crappy mac and cheese."

\-------------

     “God, Thomas, move over.” Alex shoved his shoulder.

     “Stop pushing me!"

     “Then move over!"

     “There’s no room!” Thomas yelled back. He was holding his bowl of mac and cheese above Alex’s head as they tried to get situated on the bed. “This is only a twin size bed, Alex. I don’t know what to tell you."

     Alex groaned and moved the laptop onto his lap. “We’re just gonna have to sit it here."

     “I’ll switch it when i’m done eating.” He placed a kiss on Alex cheek.

     “Whatever.” Alex mumbled. The computer was already heating up his lap and it wasn’t long before it would be burning. He brought up Netflix and switched to the TV tab. “What do you want to watch?"

     “We should start something new. I’m tired of watching Sam die."

     Alex’s eyes widened and he leaned away from him,”What? How can you ever be tired of watching Dean and Sam save each other’s lives?"

     Thomas laughed, “Because I am. Pick something else."

     “Well I refuse to watch another nature documentary."

     “You liked the last one!” Thomas yelled with his mouth full.

     “No, I tolerated it.” Alex shrugged. He had actually liked it but he wasn’t about to admit that. The smile on Thomas’ face told him he already knew that though. He flipped through the choices, looking for the one with the most seasons. “Alright, Grey’s Anatomy is out."

     “Agreed."

     “We’re still waiting for Sherlock."

     “Right."

     “Oh, how about Friends?” Alex looked towards him.

     Thomas nodded, “That looks fun. I’ve seen a couple of episodes but they were always out of context."

     “Well it’s got great reviews so,” He clicked the first episode and leaned back. Thomas threw an arm around him and pulled his head to lean on his shoulder. Alex felt the kiss on his forehead and couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto his face. “You know if anybody saw you doing that, your reputation would be ruined."

          He felt Thomas’ laugh. “You’ve already ruined my reputation, sweetheart."

     Alex smiled. “That dress looks terrible on her.” He mused watching the blonde walk into the coffee shop.

     “I’m too busy focusing on this coffee place. Is that real? It looks great. I bet the coffee they make is great."

     Alex laughed, “You’re such a hipster."

     “Hey! Stop saying that.” Thomas hit him with his free hand.

     “Hey, i’m still sore.” Alex laughed rubbing his shoulder.

     “Oh, right, sorry. I forgot.” Thomas shrugged, “Oh hey, you wanna go out with me?"

     Alex snorted, “Correct me if i’m wrong, aren’t we already dating?"

     Thomas smirked and nodded, “Yea, but I never asked you and that’s so rude. So would you like to be my boyfriend?"

     Alex stopped the tv and moved it off his lap before sliding onto Thomas’ who laughed and moved his food out of the way quickly. Alex grabbed his face and pulled it forward to kiss him. Thomas sighed into the kiss and smiled when Alex pulled away, “Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”Thomas chuckled, a slight flush to his cheeks, as Alex moved back and started the show again. “Oh my God, you taste like mac and cheese."

     Thomas snorted. “So now that we’re dating, that means we can go on dates right?"

     “Hey! I take you on dates.” Alex yelled.

     “Uh no, you take me to go get pizza when we both skip dinner."

     Alex crossed his arms and grumbled, “At least I paid."

     “Alex,” Thomas kissed him on cheek and laid his head on his shoulder. “Let me take you out. Please?” He begged.

     Alex groaned again, “No! You’re just gonna take me to some fancy place where i can’t pronounce the food."

     “I’ll read it to you seductively while I give you a hand job under the fancy white tablecloths?"

\-----------

     “You promised me a hand job.” Alex grumbled as he pulled at the uncomfortable sports jacket. Thomas had beat him into it, telling him the restaurant had a dress code and he had to abide by it.

     “Shh.” Thomas hissed as he grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. “We have a reservation under Jefferson.” He told the host.

     “Oh of course. Mr. Jefferson, right this way."

     “You made a reservation?” Alex slapped his chest, "How long have you been planning this?"

     Thomas smirked, following the host back to their table, “A while."

     “Ok but like how long?”

     Thomas sighed, “Ok like a week. Their the top restaurant in the area and the wait list was huge."

     “So this date isn’t about us?” Alex smirked, “It’s about the food?"

     Thomas smiled at the host as he left and pulled Alex’s seat out for him, “Little column A, little column B."

     “Don’t quote Archer to me.” Alex laughed. “I was the one who introduced you to that show."

     “Sit down and have a good time,” Thomas smiled at him as he took his own seat. “Ok?"

     Alex couldn’t help but smile, “Ok."


	7. The Wrong Answer, Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas takes a break and Alex looses his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little break but i'm back ya'll (:

     “Are you going to eat these leftovers?” John poked his head out from behind the mini fridge and looked at Alex and Thomas lying on his bed.

     Alex twisted his head around, “Yes! Touch it and i’ll murder you."

     “You said you hated the food,” Thomas chuckled into Alex’s neck.

     “Shut up, its the principle.” Alex whispered back. “John, touch it and i’ll kill you!"

\----------

     “But, like no, let’s talk about this.” Alex shifted his head to looked up from Thomas’ chest.

     Thomas sighed, letting out a soft chuckle, “Why do we have to talk about it?"

     “Because this is like a fundamental thing. Do you, or do you not believe, that Ross and Rachel were on a break?” Alex looked up at him seriously.

     “Alex, it’s not even our relationship-“ he was cut off by Alex’s fingers on his cheeks pulling his face down.

     “Answer."

     Thomas sighed, “Yes, they were on a break."

     Alex let his face go and nodded, “Good to know."

     Thomas watched him warily as he rested his head back on his chest, “But I still think that it was wrong of him to rebound that fast."

     Alex nodded, “Yea I guess."

     “You guess?” Now Thomas was the one that was worried.

     “Yeah. I mean she was the one that wanted to take the break anyway. I feel like she shouldn’t have been mad over how he chose to use that break."

     “Ok, so if I decided we needed a break, you would go off and sleep with John not even 24 hours after?"

     “Hey, leave me out of this!” John yelled from the couch where he was petting Hercules’ back as he snored.

     “Im saying that if John offered in the 24 hours after we’d taken said break, then I might not say no depending on my feelings.” Alex answered.

     John laughed, “Oh that was the wrong answer pal."

\----------

     “So, I don’t have to worry about this do I?” Thomas ran his fingers along Alex’s back as he squirmed.

     “That tickles.” Alex laughed and then turned his head to face Thomas. “No, you don’t have to worry about anything.” He shivered as Thomas’ fingers moved lower.

     Thomas smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently. He pulled the blanket’s up around them higher. “Are you sure? I know it’s a little-“ he made a face, “But you and John are really close and I would understand if there were some feelings there.” Thomas mumbled into the pillow.

     Alex looked at him, “Thomas, i’m not dating John. I’m dating you."

     “I know."

     “Then that’s it. You don’t have to worry about it."

     Thomas nodded his head and then nuzzled against Alex. “Thank you. I know it’s stupid-"

     “It’s not stupid.” Alex answered quickly. He moved his hand to touch his cheek. "As much as I hate to admit it, nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid."

     Thomas laughed and nodded. "Can I get that in writing?"

     Alex chuckled, glad his commitment had been reaffirmed, "Absolutely not."

\-----------

     "How long do you think it'll take?" Hercules laid across one of the caf tables and stared at the couple sitting at a table by the window.

     John turned to look at Thomas and Alex, eating off the same plate with giant law books spread out before them. "What are you talking about?"

     "How long do your think it'll take before this whole lovey dovey phase wares off and they're back at each other's throats?"

     "They still fight."

     He snorted and John smirked, "Not like they used to."

     "I don't think they will. You know Alexander dropped the L-word a couple of weeks ago."

     Hercules raised an eyebrow, sitting up, “Really?"

     “Mhm,” John smirked at his reaction, “Almost had a break down too. Claims he said it on accident."

     Hercules laughed, “Freudian Slip more like."

     John nodded, “I was thinking the same thing.”

     Hercules leaned forward and kissed him softly before getting up and clearing their table, “Great minds, babe."

\------------

      “What are you doing for Christmas, Thomas?"

     The question kind of came out of nowhere and Thomas looked over at Alex with a confused look. “For what?"

     “Winter break.” He repeated.

     “Oh, I usually go home. Why?"

     “The whole time?"

     “Yes."

     “Oh."

     “Alex, why?"

     “I was just wondering how long you were gonna be gone. That’s it."

     Thomas nodded, “Would you like to come with me?"

     Alex looked over at him sharply. “Seriously?"

     “Yes.” Thomas nodded, “I mean, I wouldn’t tell them we were dating. But you’d still be welcome."

     “No, it’s fine.” Alex shook his head awkwardly, “I’ll just chill here till you get back."

     “What are John and Hercules doing?” Thomas looked over at him a little worriedly.

     “I don’t know. I haven’t asked.” He shrugged.

     Thomas let the silence settle before he spoke again, “If you won’t come with me, you can at least stay at the townhouse. I can get it fully stocked for you.” He lifted a hand to pull at piece of hair that had escaped Alex’s messy bun.

     “You don’t need to do that for me.” He shrugged again, “I’ll be fine here."

     “I want to. It would make me feel better.” He turned into his chest and pressed his nose to Alex’s cheek. “What if you forget to eat while i’m gone?” He teased.

     Alex scoffed but there was a small smile on his face, “Whatever. That happened like two times last week, max."

     “Two times too many.” Thomas replied.“You can still be by yourself if you want and there’s a stop for a bus that goes past campus."

     “I’ll be fine here, Thomas.” Alex sighed.

     “I’ll leave the keys just in case.” He reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning back over and closing his eyes. Alex sighed for a few more minutes before wrapping his arm around Thomas’ waist.

\----------------

     Alex had been glaring at Thomas the entire day. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t actually angry with him but he didn’t want him to leave and he couldn’t stop him from leaving. Madison had left the night before and they’d spent the night being loud and grossly domestic to make up for the three weeks they wouldn’t see each other. 

     Thomas stood at the doorway, his last bag slung over his shoulder, and looked over at him. Alex was still on the bed. He raised an eyebrow when he still hadn’t moved. “Are you going to continue to glare at me or give me a hug before I leave?"

     Alex grumbled but moved slowly, bringing the blanket wrapped around his shoulder with him, to stand in front of Thomas and drop his head on his chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and sighed. “I don’t want you to leave.” Alex whispered into his chest.

     “I know you don’t.” Thomas whispered back petting his hair. “Are you going to stay in the townhouse while i’m gone?” Alex didn’t look happy about it but he nodded anyway. “Thank you. Do you want me to drop you off before I leave?” Alex nodded and pulled away from him.

     “Just let me shove all of my belongings into a duffle bag.” He grabbed his bag from beneath the bed before going to the drawers and pausing. “This isn’t my room."

     Thomas laughed, “No it isn’t."

     “And yet, my clothes are in here.” Alex continued grabbing some basketball shorts and a pair of jeans.

     “Yea, we’ll sort them out eventually.” Thomas smiled watching him get his things together. 

     “I’m cool with it actually. I don’t have to go downstairs as much.” He grabbed his laptop before heading for the door.

     Thomas locked it behind them, “Well i’m losing room, so something’s gotta change."

     “Just move the stuff you don’t wear down to my room.” Alex suggested as they rode the elevator down. “I’ve got plenty of room."

     “Because you’re taking up mine!” Thomas laughed.

     “Technicality.” Alex smirked as he climbed into the car. “I’m not making you late, am I? How long is the drive?"

     “About six hours. No, I planned for it. I figured i’d be taking you. I’m right on schedule actually.” Thomas smirked.

     “You’re such a jackass.” Alex laughed.

\-------

     Alex grabbed his bags quickly when Thomas pulled up the townhouse. He leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek, “I won’t make a mess, I promise."

     “That’s a lie and you know it. It’s fine. Just don’t break anything.” Alex nodded and moved away but Thomas grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to kiss him. He ran his tongue along Alex’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth for him. He deepened the kiss, bit gently on his bottom lip, swirled his tongue along his. Alex whimpered slightly into his mouth and Thomas chuckled and pulled back. His breath was shallow and his face hot, but it looked like he’d accomplished his goal.

     Alex was flushed and looking at him like he could tear him apart right there. He left one last peck on his lips before righting himself in his chair. “I’ll see you when I get back Hamilton."

     “Asshole!” Alex grumbled as he moved out of the car. Thomas watched him walk around the front of the car and into the townhouse before he drove away.

\----------

     Alex spent the first week binge watching three new television shows and writing critical essays on which movies were terrible and which ones Thomas should watch when he got back.

     The second, Alex was starting to go crazy. He'd already explored the townhouse to its fullest extent and found no blackmail on Thomas. He'd watched almost all of his movies, having stayed up most of the night because he realized he didn't sleep well when Thomas wasn't by his side. By Wednesday, he was texting Thomas at every hour wondering when he was going to be back. By lunchtime, Thomas called him.

     "Hey asshole, if you text me one more time I'm gonna kill you."

     "Thomas I'm bored!"

     "Watch a movie, sweetheart."

     Alex ignored the way his stomach fluttered at the name, "I already watched them all."

     There was a slight pause, "All of them?"

     "Yea." Alex answered quietly.

     Thomas sighed, "Ok, There's a drawer in the cabinet right next to the fridge. Do you see it?"

     Alex got off the couch to walk towards the kitchen. "Unless you're in this drawer, I don't see how this is significant."

     "Open it." 

     Alex did as he was told. "There's nothing in here."

     "Don't pull it all the way out but lightly push down the back of the drawer. Lightly! If you break it I swear to God. . . "

     Alex watched as the bottom of the drawer flip up and the inside of the cabinet below was revealed. There was a black velvet lined box that had several thick wads of cash, a passport, birth certificate, and a fake ID for a 29 year old Samuel Seabury. "Who the hell is Samuel Seabury?" Alex laughed picking up the ID. "This is a pretty good fake."

     "Get a couple of twenties and buy some new movies. Ok?"

     Alex shook his head immediately, "I'm not letting you-"

     "I'm not." Thomas interrupted him, "these are mine and they will stay in the townhouse. But I need you to get them for me." Alex could hear the smile on his face over the phone.

     He nodded, a laugh escaping, "Ok fine. Fine. I'll go get you some movies."

     "Thanks short stack. Don't text me again unless you actually want to talk."

     "Deal. Thanks Thomas."

     "For what? You're doing me the favor." He laughed again before haniging up.

\------------

     Thomas had been driving for what felt like five hundred years but when he finally pulled up outside the townhouse, he sighed happily. He didn’t even bother brining any of his things in, it was almost 2 in the morning anyway. He unlocked the door quietly to hear the television on low and the light on in the living room.

     Alexander was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap and his hair tossed up in the messy bun that Thomas had come to love. He smirked before tiptoeing across the floor and bending over the back of the couch to whisper in his ear. “You don’t seem bored."

     Alex yelled, dropping the bowl, and slinging his hand back to hit Thomas in the face.

     “Ah, what the fuck Alex?” Thomas reared back, clutching his nose and bending at the waist.

     “Oh shit! Thomas!” Alex raced around the couch. “I didn’t know it was you, i’m so sorry!"

     “Ah, what the fuck!” Thomas fell forward, his head falling between his legs as gripped his noes in pain.

     “Tommy, i’m so sorry.” Alex bent over to try and see the damage and hissed, “Oh shit, I think you’re bleeding."

     “Oh no shit sherlock, you think?” Thomas growled.

     “Ok, ok.” Alex winced, “Come on, hold you head up.” He grabbed his napkin of the couch and pressed it to his nose. “Kitchen sink.” he gestured and started to lead Thomas backwards. “What are you even doing here? Break doesn’t end for another week.” He ran a towel under cold water before pressing it to Thomas’ nose.

     He winced but kept the towel there. “I came back early. I wanted to spend some time with you. Besides I didn’t want you alone in my house for this long.” He scoffed.

     Alex smiled lightly and nodded, “Thanks.” He inpsected Thomas’ nose before adding, “I don’t think it’s broken so you’re perfect face is fine."

     “Damn right it’s perfect."


	8. The Campus Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson's Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see! Took the entire summer low key but i finally got back to my writing. I know ya'll have been waiting for this and I hope it does not disappoint and if it does, sorry lol
> 
> Already working on the next chapter so keep a look out (:

     “Can you hand me the salt?"

     Alex reached for it and handed it to him at the stove. “You didn’t need to do this you know."

     “When’s the last time you ate, Alexander?” Alex hated it when he used his full name like that.

     Alex shrugged, “My bowl of cereal was interrupted."

     He laughed, “And before that?” Alex shrugged again. “Alex, eating is something that you need to do to live. You understand that right?"

     Alex shrugged again and leaned forward to rest against his shoulder. “I’ve just been busy."

     “A minute ago you were complaining about being incredibly bored since I left. Which one is it Alex?"

     “How is your nose?” He sighed.

     “Still smarts a bit.” Alex lifted up on his toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, close enough to his nose but far enough to not cause him pain. Thomas smiled and moved the pan off the stove to grab a plate and deposit the eggs onto it. He set the plate down on the counter accompanied by a fork and pointed to it. “Eat. Now."

     Alex nodded and reached for the fork. “Yes, sir."

     Thomas smirked and leaned forward to whisper in is ear. “Save that for the bedroom sweetie.” Alex smirked and started eating and Thomas ran a hand along his shoulder blade. “Did you have fun while I was gone?” He leaned his head down on Alex’s shoulder as he ate.

     “Not really.” He shrugged the shoulder that he could and answered quietly, “I missed you.” Thomas smiled and grabbed the fork that was half way to Alex’s mouth and put it back on the plate. “I thought you said I had to eat?” Alex looked up at him in confusion.

     Thomas’ smile, once a gentle curve had turned into a sly grin, “Eating can wait. This is much more important.” He grabbed Alex’ cheek suddenly and pulled him forward into a kiss. His hand ran along his cheek until it settled beneath his hair and scratched his hairline gently.

     Alex pulled away breathlessly severaly seconds later, his eyes wide and pupils blown. “Okay.” Thomas chuckled softly before kissing him again quickly and pulling him from the kitchen and towards the stairs.

     “Were you a good boy for me while you I was gone?” He tightened his hand around Alex’s as they climbed.

     Alex made a noncommital sound, “If you mean not breaking anything, then yes. I was."

     “Good,” Thomas turned as soon as he entered the bedroom and pushed him up against the wall. “I guess I need to give you a reward then."

     Alex’s smile brightened as he looked up at him, “Please.” Thomas smirked as he slid his hands beneath the loose shirt Alex was wearing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his throat to bite him not so gently. Alex gasped lightly before tilting his head back to give him more access. Thomas chuckled again as he felt Alex’s hand grip his waist. He pulled away to pull his shirt off before dedicating his time to marking every available inch of skin on Alex’s neck and collarbone. “Tommy please."

     “Patience Hamilton. I said I would give you a reward and I will,” he pulled him toward the bed and pushed him down onto it. Alex fell back, bouncing slightly, and resting himself on his elbows to stare up at Thomas pulling his own shirt off. “But that doesn’t mean i’m not gonna play with you first.” He knelt to the floor and his hands went to loose basketball shorts hanging low on Alex’s waist. “Are these mine? They look a little big on you."

     Alex made a nervous sound, “They smelled like you."

     Thomas smiled suddenly and pushed himself up to grab his chin roughly to smash their lips together. He pulled away, biting his lip as he did, “That’s so sweet baby.” Alex for his part came away with flushed cheeks and a semi in his shorts. Thomas settled back between his legs, kissing his thighs before dragging the shorts down his legs. He quirked an eyebrow up at Alex when he saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Alex blushed but didn’t answer and Thomas pressed a kiss to his upper thigh. “Are you going to continue being sweet for me?"

     Alex let out a light whine and a breath that he’d been holding when Thomas pressed another kiss even closer to his throbbing erection. “Please.” The plea was whispered, tortured.

     Thomas grinned, “Answer my question."

     “Yes, yes, I will do anything you want. Anything please, just touch me.” Another slight grin and Thomas dragged his lips down his cock before opening his mouth. Alex dropped back to the bed with a slight gasp as he felt the warmth of his mouth. Instinctively, a hand went to his head but then Thomas pulled away.

     “Ah, ah, ah,” he smirked, “No touching.” Alex groaned and moved his hand back to the bedsheets as he wrapped his hand in them. “Good boy.” Thomas took him back into his mouth, wrapping loose fingers around the base and pulling off to suck on the head.

     Alex moaned, feeling his hips lift off the bed. Thomas’ free hand went to his hips to hold him down as he pulled off of him slowly leaving an obscene line of split in his wake. He ducked his head, trailed his tongue down to swirl around his balls before dropping further to swipe his tongue over his puckered hole. Alex whimpered above him, his thighs flexing with the tension of holding back. Thomas spread his legs wider, lifting one to rest it on his own back to have more room to work.

     He took his time tearing Alex apart, pressing wet kisses to his ass cheeks, swiping his tongue up and down, teasing him by pressing against it lightly, until he pulled away.

     “No, please, don’t stop.” Alex whined.

     “Turn over baby.” He moved immediately, flipping over onto his stomach and looking back at Thomas with a wanting expression. Thomas stood up, leaning forward with one knee on the bed and offered his fingers to Alex. He twisted around, swallowing his first two fingers greedily and looking up at him with wide eyes. “Just like that baby.”

     Thomas pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched him, his already tight pants becoming unbearable. He started to unbuckle his jeans with his free hand, pulling free his cock to let it slide between Alex’s thighs. He heard the moan around his fingers and smiled. Thomas pulled his fingers away, he smiled at Alex’s light whine, and trailed his fingers down Alex’s spine all the way to his entrance and he gasped. He pushed inside him slowly and Alex relaxed with a low moan.

     “Fuck me,” he breathed, “Fast. Hard. Fuck me till I can’t see straight,” he almost couldn’t breathe. He twisted around to look at him with wide eyes, pupils blown, “Fuck me till I can’t walk.” He begged.

     Thomas leaned forward, pumping into him slowly as he did, and kissed Alex softly, “Absolutely.” He moved back to his position in between Alex’s legs and kicked off his pants to leave them in a pile on the floor. He kissed the base of Alex’s spine, a wet sloppy kiss, as he started to stretch him. He was tight but with a little extra spit, Thomas was moving quicker and spreading him to the glorious symphony of his moans. He left a hand on his ass as he pulled his fingers out to prevent the whine he knew was coming, “I’m not leaving baby boy, I’m right here.”

     He reached for a condom and the lube in the top drawer before fixing himself and squirting a generous amount of lube in his hands and spreading it along the condom. “Tommy,” a soft muffled whine came from the bed and Thomas pushed up against his entrance.

     “We’re going to teach you a little patience today Alex, since you clearly don’t seem to understand the word.” He pushed inside of him slowly iliciting a low moan. Thomas, for his part, tried to stifle his own but feeling Alex after two weeks away was just a little too much.

     He slid his hands down Alex’s sides before gripping his hips and pulling him fully onto his cock. “Fuck yes.” The breathy call was muffled by the bedsheets but Thomas heard it loud and clear.

     Thomas started slow, moving in and out of him at a pace even he found agonizing but he was a man of his word an Alex was going to be begging with the need to come before he gave it to him. He was holding on well, for now, but his moans were getting louder with every slow thrust in and Thomas had to grit his teeth in order to keep control. He angled his hips up to brush against his prostate and Alex yelled and whimpered into the bed as he tightened around him.

     “Good, baby boy, very good.” Thomas moaned. “You’re being so good for me.” He started to pick up his speed, moving his hips faster as he pulled Alex back to meet him

     “God Thomas, I can’t-“ His words were cut off by a whimpered yell as Thomas picked up the pace again.

     “You can hold on, I know you can.” Thomas threw his head back as he groaned. His thrusts were starting to become erratic as heat pooled behind his stomach.

     “Ah fuck, please- i need-“ Alex begged, “I need to-“ Thomas shushed him before pulling out abruptly, “No, no don’t stop!"

     Thomas flipped him over onto his back gently, “I’m not, I just want to see your face.” Thomas pushed back into him with a satisfied groan and Alex reached up to grip his shoulder and pull him down to his mouth. He kissed Thomas urgently, biting his lips, pulling on his tongue, moaning into his mouth. Thomas growled low in his throat and grabbed Alex's throbbing cock between them. He gripped it tightly and pumped him only twice before Alex moaned, gripping Thomas’ shoulder with bruising fingers, and came into his fist.

     “Good boy,” Thomas moaned and Alex whimpered as he kept thrusting into him. He groaned again and lowered himself to pull Alex’s lip into his mouth as he came inside him. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, continuing the passionate kiss until Thomas slowed. He moved his clean hand from Alex’s waist to the back of his neck as he pulled away from his mouth.

     Alex eyes were half closed and he had a blissed, fucked out look on his face. Thomas stared down at him with his own smile before kissing him again and pulling out him. Alex winced slightly at the slight discomfort but settled again when he was clear.

     “I’ll be right back baby.” Thomas pressed a kiss to the side of his face before sliding off the bed and tossing the condom in the trash. He grabbed a towel and ran it under some warm water before going back to the bed to find Alex exactly where he left him. He cleaned him and then himself before ditching the towel and climbing onto the bed with Alex. With a little encouragement and lots of poking, Thomas managed to pull him under the covers and they rested against the pillows.

     “I missed you.” Alex mumbled into his neck as he yawned. “I’m happy you’re home."

     He chuckled quietly, “I’m happy to be home."

———————

     “So where’s your boy?” Hercules flicked a folded up piece of paper towards the other side of the table where John was holding his thumb and forefinger up.

     “Goaaaal!” John yelled and Hercules raised his hands and grinned. Alex shook his head and laughed before turning back to the book in front of him.

     “He’s meeting with one of his clubs or something I don’t know."

     “Don’t you think you should be keeping tabs on him?” Hercules looked over at him as he lined up his next shot.

     “Why should I?” Alex scoffed back.

     “He is the campus catch.”

     Alex looked up sharply, “What’s that supposed to mean?"

     John dropped his fingers and gave Herc a hard look that clearly said ‘knock it off’. “Nothing Alex, it doesn’t mean anything. Herc is just messin’ around.” John assured him with a serious look before glaring at Herc who shrugged.

————————

     “Just remember, you’re delegates of this university and you need to act like it.” Thomas stared at the group of students standing in front of of. “Half of you are going to help with the group tours today and the other half are going to be guiding around the few international students that are arriving today. You, you, and you in the back, follow me and we’ll head towards the meet up. The rest of you go to the Information Desk to find your student groups. Thanks.” Thomas dismissed them and the three students that he’d pointed to followed him towards the front of the library.

     “Thomas?” A strong French accent called to him from across the street and Thomas turned quickly to see a familiar face.

     “Gilbert!” He yelled excitedly and checked the road before crossing the street to wrap his arms around the tall gentleman.

     “Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette. Long time no see, what the hell are you doing in America, no less on my campus?"

     “Oh do you also own the campus as well the entire state of Virginia."

     Thomas chuckled, “I don’t own the entire state, old friend.” He winked, “Just a hefty piece of it. Did you transfer here?"

     Gilbert nodded, “I finished up my degree in France and decided to continue my studies here.” He smiled brightly.

     “That’s amazing. I’m proud of you.” Thomas laughed, “Come on, I didn’t even check my list of names but i bet you’re one of the people i need to show around today."

     “Oh what better way to learn than from a friend, oui?"

     “Oui.” Thomas grinned.

——————

     Thomas came through his dorm room door laughing, his cell phone pressed to his hear, “Oui, oui, je serai là. Demain, dix heures précises. Je ne vais pas oublier mon ami. Je ne fume pas autant que je l’habitude. Au revoir, Gilbert. (Yes, yes, I know. Ten o’clock sharp. I won’t forget my friend. I do not smoke nearly as much as I used to. Bye, Gilbert).” He hung up the phone before closing the door behind him and turning towards the two occupants of the room. “Hey babe, Mads, what’s up?"

     Madison, with a very disgruntled expression, pulled his earphones out before grumbling, “He’s been here since three. He won’t stop singing musicals and reciting government documents.” He glared at Alex sprawled out on Thomas’ bed with his laptop on the pillow.

     Thomas laughed before wlking over towards him. “Sweetie, what’s going on? What are you doing here?” He leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

     Alex shrugged, “John and Herc are at it again and I didn’t want to go to the library.“

     Thomas nodded but something told him that wasn’t completely truthful. He moved one of Alex’s legs and proceeded to climb over him and lay by his side. “What are you working on? Besides pissing off my roommate.”

     Alex gave him a small smile, “I’ve just been doing some homework. I’ve got a paper due next week."

     “Mm, need any help?"

     “Not yet.” He answered. Thomas smiled and kissed the side of his head. Their relationship had come a long way if Alex had decided that he would let him look over a paper.

     “Alright, let me know if you do.” Thomas climbed off his bed and grabbed his own homework.

     Alex gave a short nod before looking at him, “Who were you talking to in French? You never use French.” He asked a little quietly.

     “An old friend from my years spent in France. He decided to do his graduate work here.” Thomas turned toward him, “You speak French don’t you?"

     “Mhm."

     “You’ll have to meet him then. He’s a really cool guy, great friend."

     “Where’d you say you met him?”

     Thomas paused his work to look over at him. Alex was convenietly staring a this laptop screen, but his fingers weren’t moving and it didn’t look like he was reading anything. “I went to boarding school in France. He lived there. We became friends. Alex what’s up?"

     He finally turned his head away from his screen, “Nothing.” He started to sit and closed his laptop in the process. “I think John and Herc should be done now.”

     Without another word, he gathered his things and left, leaving an extremely confused boyfriend in his wake. James pulled his earphones out for a second time, leaning over to see Thomas’ face, “What was that about?"

     “I have no idea.“

————

     “So what’s the problem?”

     Alex looked up as a large cup of coffee was placed in front of him and the arm attached spoke. Peggy Schuyler was standing above, bright yellow apron tied around her waist, and a small smile on her face. “Why does something have to be wrong?"

     “You’re in here on a Friday afternoon, without Thomas, and this is your third large cup of coffee. Something is wrong."

     “I don’t have to go everywhere with Thomas.” Alex shrugged a slight frown on his face. When he’d gotten back to his room, it had turned out his false excuse had been true and he had to go stash himself at the library for another hour. An hour of which he spent entirely too engrossed in his own thoughts instead of his upcoming paper. His thoughts about a certain French friend from boarding school.

     “No,” Peggy agreed, “But you do. What’s up Alex?” She asked more seriously as she sat down across from him.

     He sighed heavily, “Nothing. Thomas just had a lunch thing with one of his old friends from high school and it got extended a little bit. Nothing’s wrong."

     “Ok,” Peggy nodded, “Yeah i’m gonna need you to stop lying to me,"

     Alex let out a small laugh. “I just wish I knew who this guy was."

     Peggy’s eyebrows raised, “It’s a guy?"

     “Yeah,” Alex answered slowly, “So what?"

     She held up her hands in surrender as she stood up, “Nothing, nothing. It’s just if my boyfriend looked like Thomas, i’d want to find out who this ‘old friend’ was too.” The air quotes she put around ‘old friend’ made Alex’s stomach drop. “Catch you later babe.” She patted his back and went to check on another table.

     “Well shit.” Alex let his head hit the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9: What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Alex out for a night of fun to try and forget his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!! This took so fucking long.
> 
>  
> 
> My new years resolution is to finish this fucking fic. So i apologize for any typos or errors, i'll fix them later.

     “Please stop moving!” Thomas yelled, already aggravated.

     “I can’t help it, this comforter is scratchy."

     “Oh my God, get up!” Thomas pushed him till he moved off the bed and then stripped the bed, “Better?"

     Alex climbed back into bed, wiggled his ass around, and then turned to face him with a small smile, “Yeah. Thanks."

     Thomas rolled his eyes affectionately and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I can’t believe I put up with you."

     “Ohh, you love me.” Alex smirked, turning to rub his ass against Thomas’ hips, and lean back against him.

     Thomas sighed softly, “Mmm,” His fingers grazed the lining of his jeans before he slipped his hand beneath his shirt and slid it along his waist, pulling him further against his body. “I can tell you I definitely love this.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck. “We haven’t binge watched anything in a while."

     Alex shifted to look up at him, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been a little busy."

     “Mm, don’t apologize babe. I understand.” Thomas scratched his chest languidly. “It’s that time of the year again.” Thomas himself had two midterms, an essay, and a research paper due in the next two weeks and the library was turning out to be his best friend.

     “We could at least study together?” Alex suggested.

     He smirked, “You just want my color coded notes for Lee’s."

     A small giggle left the younger man’s mouth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about honey."

     “Oh don’t sugar coat it.” He chuckled, “I have the best notes in class. People are paying me for copies."

     “Well then how about I pay you with my unending love and affection."

     Thomas stalled, watching the random show they’d chosen to watch while Alex fidgeted. “Got anything else?"

     “Rude!"

\-------

     “So have you met him yet?” John spoke through a lazy yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

     “Nope.” Alex shook his head and threw some more skittles into his mouth.

     “Are you planning on it anytime soon?"

     “Nope.” Alex shook his head again.

     “And why not?"

     “Because, despite what literally every single person is telling me, I trust Thomas and when he wants me to meet him, i’ll meet him.” Alex had come to this decision a while ago, after asking advice from literally every one. He was getting mixed advice. John said he was all for Alex doing whatever it is he could to keep his man, while Hercules told him to rip the immigrant a new one. Peggy was on par with John while her sisters had told Alex that it was better to just wait and see what happened.

     “There’s no reason to jump the gun.” Angelica, Peggy’s eldest sister was the one   with the most knowledge about relationships, “If something happens, it happens, but don’t do something because you _think_  something is going to happen."

     Angelica’s was the advice that Alex had decided to go with. It was the most logical after all. He couldn’t be upset with Thomas for making new friends, or rather reacquainting himself with old ones. And if he did do something, Alex could be mad at him then. 

     “So you’re not jelaous?” John looked over at him with a skeptical look.

     “Of course i’m jealous.” Alex scoffed, “Why wouldn’t I be?” Thomas had been spending an awful amount of time with this Lafayette character all for the purposes of showing him around, and Alex didn’t like it. But he was sticking with his logical advice. Or well he was trying to. 

     There had been moments of course, unnecessary fights about God knows what, calling out Thomas’ little quirks that he’d actually come to love, he’d even gone so far as to look through his backpack. What he was trying to find, he wasn’t exactly sure. But he knew that being paranoid about it wasn’t going to help.

     “What are you going to do about it?” John asked, bending back over to look at his computer again.

     “John i’m not going to do anything about it.” Alex answered exasperated. “So how about we just drop it? Hm."

     “Yeah,” John nodded, “Yeah we can, sorry."

     “I didn’t mean to snap, i’m just a little tired of the conversation."

     He shook his head, “No worries, I understand. I shouldn’t keep brining it up. I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright."

     Alex set his pen down and looked at his best friend, “I know you are, and I appreciate it, I do. I just- i’m paranoid enough as it is and I don’t really want to keep feeding it."

     John nodded and closed his laptop, “You’re absolutely right. So let’s do something fun instead."

     Alex laughed, shaking his head lightly, and turning back to his work. “No, no, no way, it’s almost midterms and spring break is around the corner. We can party then."

     “Or we could party now!”John answered, reaching over and grabbing Alex’s pen from his hand, “Just one night, dude. Give me one night to free your head of all this and then we can get back to studying."

     Alex watched him, watched the mischievous smile grow on his face, and couldn’t keep the matching one off his face. “Alright, one night."

     “Ahhh, my man!” John reached over to clap him on the back. “Boys night out is just what the doctor ordered."

     Alex laughed, “What doctor?"

     John shrugged, collecting his things, “You know, the doctor that prescribes things.” Alex scoffed and followed him out.

    It only took them a couple of hours to get ready, Alex staring at his phone the entire time and waiting for Thomas to text him, before they were headed out of the dorms. John looked behind him in the elevator to see Alex checking his phone again. He groaned silently before snatching the phone from his hand and tucking it into his own pocket.

    “Hey!” Alex protested. “Give that back!”

    “No!” John snapped, “We’re going out to have fun! Not for you to watch your phone in a different setting.” He pleaded with him, “Come on, this is supposed to be fun.”

    Alex sighed before raising his hands in surrender, “Ok, right right fun. Got it. No more checking my phone.”

    John smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as the door opened and dragged him from the elevator. “Good. This is going to be great, trust me.”

    Despite John’s uplifting words and attitude, he wasn’t feeling very great. They headed towards one of the favorite nightclubs, a place Alex hadn’t been in what felt like ages and it seemed to have gotten larger, louder, and indescribably more crowded since he’d last been. The music was turned to some house music that the DJ had mixed with the latest rap song and the conflicting beats were pounding into Alex’s ears. John didn’t seem to mind however and pulled his hand towards the center of the dance floor and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

    He didn’t want to dampen the mood, especially when John was swirling his hips and making ridiculous faces to try and get Alex in the mood, but he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn’t stop. “I’m gonna go get something to drink!” He yelled towards John before turning towards the bar. John was currently dancing with a younger guy who looked entirely too happy to have his attention.

    Alex laughed before sitting at the bar and ordering one of the bright and sugary drinks that Thomas had gotten him into drinking. As the waiter brought his drink, Alex thanked him and watched him walk back down the bar and help someone else. That was when Alex spotted the large brown curls that he usually associated with his boyfriend, he felt a twang in his stomach, but decided to ignore it, until the couple obstructing his view decided to leave the bar and the owner of the black curls was revealed.

    The man was leaning between the knees of someone else, pressing their lips to the other’s chin and sweeping away their hair. Alex’s stomach almost dropped to the floor when he realized who it was. Thomas was making out with someone, a specific French someone, and his hands were rising to his chest slowly.

    Alex turned away from them, stunned into silence, before leaving his drink on the bar and leaving the club. “Alex! Alex!”

    He could hear John’s voice calling for him as his vision was blurred by tears but he couldn’t stop. John ran after him, pulling his arm and dragging him to a stop. “Alex, what’s wrong? You just ran out of here and-“ He stopped upon seeing his friend’s face slowly breaking apart, “Alexander, what’s wrong?”

    “He- He’s in there.” Alex stuttered.

    “Who?” John turned his head to look back at the club, “Whose in there?”

    “Thomas.” Alex sobbed, “He’s in there . . .with -“ He couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

    John’s eyes widened, “Thomas is in there with that French dude?” Alex nodded, the tears slipping down his face now. “What the fuck?” Anger roared within John at his friend’s sadness and he moved away, his hands curling into fists, until Alex pulled him back.

    “John, let’s just go. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

    John almost ignored him, but he couldn’t leave his best friend like that. So instead of pummeling the loser into the ground for hurting his friend, he instead wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him back to the car. It was going to be a long night.

—— 

    “Woah, Gilbert, what are you doing?” Thomas pulled away from the lips sliding across his chin and down his neck. When Gilbert only slowed, he pushed on his chest a little harder and forced him to step back. “Gilbert, stop. You know I have a boyfriend.”

    “Oui, what does that have to do with anything?” Gilbert encirciled his wrist with gentle fingers. “What’s wrong Thomas?”

    “Gilbert, we’re just friends, alright? I know we used to date in France, but I’m with Alex now. I’d need to talk to him before anything could happen between us. And right now I kind of just want to keep him to myself.” Thomas explained matter of factly as he pulled his hands away from him.

    Gilbert shrugged and then nodded, “Alright. But if that changes let me know. Alex is a cutie.”

    Thomas laughed as he watched Gilbert turn and flirt with the bartender who was brining them drinks. “I’ll let him know you think that.” He knew Gilbert wouldn’t be too upset. He was never one to be saddened by rejection. “Come on, let’s go dance.” He laughed as pulled Gilbert to the dance floor and he pouted.

    “But, he’s cute.”

    “He’ll be here all night, come on!”

    When Thomas got back to campus, it was almost one in the morning and he was definitely looking forward to cuddling in Alex’s arms and getting a good night’s sleep. Unfortunately, when he got back to his dorm and saw the door already open and lots of things being thrown around inside, he realized he wasn’t going to get that. “Alex?”

    Alex stood up and Thomas realized he’d been crying. He immediately stepped forward, wanting to know what was wrong, but Alex turned back around without answering and continued going throw the drawers and throwing clothes back towards the bed. “I was hoping to be done before you got back.”

    Although it had _looked_ like he’d been crying, his voice was hard and devoid of emotion.“Done with what? Alex what’s wrong?”

    “I’m getting my stuff out of here.” Alex continued to throw stuff towards the bed until he turned and started shoving them into his duffle bag on the bed. One by one the items in the room disappeared into the duffle bag and Thomas was starting to realize how much of his room was actually Alex.

    Thomas stopped once he’d processed what he’d said, his heart dropped out of his chest, “Why?”

    “Because i’m leaving. You’re smart Thomas, it should be obvious.”

    “Alexander, will you just stop and talk to me. What’s wrong?” Thomas stepped forward and pulled the shirt out of his hands.

    “No. I won’t stop.” Alex pulled the shirt back and refused to look at him. “You could’ve stopped a lot of things.”

    “I don’t know what’s wrong. What did I do?”

    “I don’t know.” Alex sighed angrily, finally looking up at him. “Maybe it was making out with that French bastard. Maybe it was lying to me for the past three weeks. Maybe it was being a complete an utter asshole. Take your pick.”

    Just as Thomas was about to say something  the bedroom door opened and James stepped inside, a towel wrapped around his waist. He paused, looking between the both of them, “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

    “No.” Alex grabbed his bag and headed for the door, shoulder checking Thomas as he passed him. “I was just leaving.”

    James moved out his way quickly before turning towards Thomas with a confused expression. “What the hell is wrong with him? What just happened?”

    Thomas paused, looking after him, “I- I don’t know.” The breath left his lungs as the realization crashed down on him. “I think we just broke up.”

    “What?” James yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: I Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Hercules, and James plot.

    Alex was an absolute wreck. Hercules had never seen him this far gone before and it only got worse as time passed. At first, he dove into his work, which wasn’t a bad thing considering midterms were coming up, but it was worse than usual. Hercules had taken to sleeping in John and Alex’s room since Alex wasn’t there all the time and now that he was back, he stayed there because Alex basically needed a babysitter. Hercules had to force him to take showers, confiscate his computer to get him to eat, torture him with tickling and general annoyance to get him to just take care of himself.

    And that was only the first two weeks. After finals came and went, Alex acing every single one of them, Alex no longer had anything to focus on and that’s when the spiraling really started. John had tried to convince him to do something fun for Spring Break like a road trip or Herc’s house by Alex wasn’t having any of it. So instead John and Herc stayed on campus with him to make sure he wasn’t doing anything worse than just not eating. John would leave to go see a movie with Herc and when he came back, Alex would be in the exact same position that he’d left him in. It was disturbing to say the least but nothing was worse than waking up in the middle of the night to hear concealed sniffling. 

    “Hercules,” John turned over to stare at Alex’s sleeping form, “We’ve got to do something. I don’t care what we have to do but we can’t let this keep happening.” Alex was in pain, it was very clear, and John couldn’t stand to see his best friend this way.

    Hercules ran a comforting hand down John’s back to try and soothe him. “I know babe, I know.” Hercules was a very empathetic person and he could feel Alex’s pain from a mile away. He wanted him to be better just as much as John did, if not more. “We’ll figure something out.”

—— 

    Thomas wasn’t any better. While he was better at the little things, showering and dressing like a human being, he was in no way acting like himself. Instead of his characteristic loud colors, he had taken to wearing black and stomping around the room with such a large attitude that sometimes James had to leave it.

    Most of the time, he would walk around for a couple of hours, or sit at the library and read, or even visit a coffee shop. Although coffee disgusted him most of the time so he just went to the Schuyler’s Tea Shop instead.

    “Good morning, James.” Eliza set down a place setting at an adjacent table before coming to stand at his and hold up her order pad. “How are you today?”

    “Oh, i’m good. Thanks. Just trying to avoid Thomas.”

    Eliza winced and nodded. She’d heard the whole story from John and then again from James. It seemed like it was just a mixup and probably could be settled quite quickly, but if she knew anything, she knew Thomas and Alex were both drama queens who enjoyed keeping themselves in pain for stupid reasons. “I can imagine it’s getting worse by the second.”

    “You got that right.” James sighed, “I’ll just take some tea today. Maybe I’ll get some to go for him.”

    Eliza smiled, “You’re so thoughtful James. I don’t know what Thomas would do without you.” She wrote down his order and noted a tea to go for later.

    James blushed, “I’m sure he’d be just fine, just wallowing in self pity.”

    “That’s for sure.” Eliza nodded before turning away.

    It was on one of those excursions when James happened to run into the tall and unfairly handsome couple, John and Hercules. Literally, he ran into them.

    “Ah,” John grimaced as James hopped off his foot as quickly as possible.

    “Sorry, I’m really sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

    “It’s fine, really.” John tried to wave off his apology but his wincing face wasn’t helping very much. “It didn’t hurt that much.”

    James winced and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, it was a nervous habit of his. “Dolly always says I’m running into things. It’s just usually not people.”

    John gave a small laugh, “Well luckily it’s just us, so there’s nothing to worry about.” He looked over at Hercules who was staring at James with an odd look. “Herc, what’s up?”

    He gave a light shake of his head, blinking several times, before apologizing. “It’s just, I just had an idea.”

    “About?” John pushed.

    “Thomas has got to be feeling like shit too,” Hercules turned to look at James again, “Right?”

    James nodded, “He’s wearing black.” Both of them looked sufficiently frightened.

    “Ok we need to do something about this.” John answered, “As the best friends, we need to make this better. It’s like our official job. Like I know Thomas screwed up, and I’d rather them not get back together after that, but they still need to talk this out.”

    James bristled slightly, “Thomas didn’t screw up.” John was about to protest but James kept talking, “Lafayette made a move on him and he turned him down. You can ask the French guy yourself.” He pulled a face, “Although he might ask both of you out by the end of the conversation.”

    John paused momentarily but continued talking, “Ok, so then we get Alex to talk to this Lafayette guy, and then talk to Thomas.”

    “Ok, one problem,” Hercules stopped, “Alex won’t leave the room.”

    “What if Eliza asks him?” James suggested. “No one can resist Eliza. She’s precious and incredibly persuasive when she wants to be.”

    Hercules nodded, “He’s right and Alex does like her. He might listen to her.”

    John nodded, “Alright, do you know how we can get in touch with this Lafayette guy?”

    “Yeah, I’ve got his number.” James considered it for a minute before stopping. “Let me invite him. He’s foreign and he might not answer ya’ll.” They both nodded. “What about 5, tomorrow? At the tea shop?”

    “Great, we’ll get Alex,” John nodded.

    “And I’ll get Lafayette and Thomas. It should only take like a half hour so ill just tell Thomas to meet me there when Alex gets done talking to him.”

    They finished deciding all the details before exchanging numbers and going their separate ways. “Do you think this will work?” John asked Herc worriedly.

    “It has too.”

———— 

    Eliza fidgeted with the edge of her apron as she waited for the boys to show up. Admittedly, their plan seemed pretty good. She wasn’t quite sure how Alex was going to handle being tricked into meeting with the two people he probably never wanted to see again, but she hoped it wasn’t badly. When the bell over the table dinged for the hundredth time, she jumped and turned around. John and Hercules were walking through the door, finally, and Eliza rounded the counter to meet them.

    “Hey, is everything good to go?” Hercules asked.

    Eliza nodded, “Yep, we’re all set on my end. He should be showing up in about,” She looked down at her watch but the bell dinged again and she looked up to see Alex walking through the door. “Now.” Eliza had to admit, he looked terrible. His hair was pulled back into a greasy bun, there were dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale and dry, and he was slouching. Alex never slouched. He was usually too excited or amped up about something to slouch. Eliza wanted to hug him. So she did.

    “Hi?” Alex took a stabilizing step back as Eliza barreled into him. He wrapped his arms around her back slowly as he looked over at John and Hercules with a confused expression. “Everything all right, Eliza?”

    Eliza finally pulled away, “Yeah, everything is fine. It’s just good to see you. It’s been ages.”

    Alex, still confused, nodded, “Yeah, it’s been awhile. But you know how I get around Midterms.”

    Eiza managed to conceal her feelings and smiled, “Yes, I do, which is why tea is on the house today.”

    Alex tried to protest, “Eliza that’s very sweet of you, but it’s-“

    “Nope, no arguments.” She smiled again and turned him towards John and Herc, “Now, go find a table and sit.”

    Alex laughed but did as she said. He sat down at a nearby table, “What’s up with her?”

    John smiled, “I’m not sure. I think she’s been a little stressed lately.” He lied, “Hugged us the same way when we walked in.”

    Alex laughed and shook his head, “Guess Midterms are getting to everyone.”

    John and Herc exchanged glances while Alex looked over the menu, “Yeah, I guess so man.” Hercules’ phone went off and he grabbed it quickly to see a text from James: Lafayette on his way. 2 mins. Hercules sent back a quick ‘ok’ before motioning to John while Alex wasn’t looking. He got the hint and put down his menu to speak to Alex. “So, buddy-“

    Alex stopped him with a hard look, “Every single time you start a sentence with ‘so, buddy’ it doesn't end well for me.”

    John chuckled, “Well hopefully this one at least ends with some closure.”

    Alex sighed, “John, what did you do?”

    “Nothing, we just thought-“ The bell at the front door rang and they all turned their heads to see Lafayette slinking through the door with a small smile on his face.

    “This is why I don’t leave my room.” Alex said quickly, “I’m leaving.” He moved to get up and John stood in his path.

    “No, you’re not.” He glared at him, “Lafayette has some very important things to say to you.” John gestured to the Frenchman who was now sauntering towards their table.

    “I don’t care what that asshole has to say,” Alex spoke through gritted teeth. “Not after what he did.”

    “He didn’t do anything though!” John yelled, “Neither of them did.”

    “Now your defending him?”

    Lafayette, feeling like now was a great time to step forward, finally spoke, “All he did was say ‘no’.”

    The words, although a little hard to understand because of his accent, stopped him in his tracks. “What?”

    “I tried to kiss him. He said no. That’s it. Well we went dancing, but that’s not anything.” He shrugged, “We used to date in France and since I was here now I figured we could do it again but he said that nothing could happen between us unless he talked to you first.”

    “He said that? But when you were at -“

    “I’m not sure what you saw, but that’s what happened.” Alex was stumped at that. While he wasn’t very inclined to believe him, it didn’t sound like he had any reason to lie.

    While Alex was taking in his words, John and Herc were actually thanking him for coming down and offering to buy him a drink. “Actually, i’ve got to get going. I just wanted to stop by and clear things up. I hope everything turns out ok.” He smiled and waved to them before leaving.

———— 

    “Why do you want tea all of a sudden?” Thomas asked for the fifth time as they rounded the corner on the block the Schuyler’s tea shop sat on.

    “I had a headache and there tea is the only tea that actually works.” James lied yet again. Thomas was overthought a lot of things so it wasn’t easy to get things past him but James figured the most basic excuse would work the best. He steered Thomas towards the front door quickly before he could question him again but he this time he wouldn’t budge. Thomas slowed to a stop before he cursed and turned around. “Thomas, what the hell?”

    “I can’t go in there.”

    “Why not?”

    “Alex is in there. I can’t see him right now.”

    “Ok,” James sighed, “Consider that that’s why I brought you here in the first place.”

    Thomas froze and this time when he turned around, his face was full of anger. “What?”

    “Both of you are acting terribly! This was the only way to get you two to talk! Just go in there and make up already.”

    “Have you considered that maybe he doesn’t want to?” Thomas yelled, his face falling as he thought about it, “That maybe he’s done with me?”

    “Thomas, he’s not done with you. He’s hurt. There’s a difference.” James stepped forward and pulled on his arm, “Just go talk to him and if it blows up then you can blame me for the rest of our lives.”

    “What if he won’t talk to me?” Thomas bit his lip and stared at the door worriedly.

    “Well he should be distracted from the first bomb we just dropped on him so maybe he’ll just talk without really knowing who he’s talking to.”

    “What bomb?”

    James paused before mumbling, “Lafayette talked to him earlier.”

    “What!”

    “Just go!” James pulled him forward, opened the door, and shoved him in before following. This better freaking work.

———— 

    “Alexander?”

    When Alex heard those words, he could have melted onto the floor right then and there. He didn’t know how much he’d missed hearing his name spoken in that smooth tone until he’d lost it. But even still, it turned his face red with embarrassment and he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at him.

    “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me or even see my face, which is apparent by the fact that you won’t turn around, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I know that I hurt you and I wish I could take back my actions. But I can’t.” Oh my God, he was apologizing even though Alex was realizing that all of this was his fault. "I just want you to know that I still care about you.” He still cared! After everything that Alex had done? That was enough to have him turning around.

    When he did, Alex found Thomas with his eyes squeezed shut and his face in somewhat of a wince. It reminded Alex of the time that he’d had to tell James that he’d accidentally broken his ipod. Thomas hated telling people unfortunate news. “Thomas?” Alex took a hesitant step forward, “You can open your eyes now.”

    “You’re not gonna yell at me?” Thomas relaxed a little but his eyes were still clenched shut.

    Alex’s face reddened, “No, I’m not going to yell. I promise.” Thomas opened his eyes and Alex could have started crying with the feeling that rose in his chest from seeing those beautiful brown eyes. “That was a beautiful apology, but-“ Alex sighed slightly, biting on his lower lip, “You shouldn’t have had to give it. I talked with Lafayette. This whole thing was my fault, I jumped to conclusions instead of just trusting you and I ruined everything. I’m really sorry.” Alex’s voice was uncharacteristically small but he couldn’t help it. Not only did he hate giving apologies, he hated disappointing people.

    He was looking down at his feet when he felt a soft hand on his chin pulling it up. Thomas was looking down at him, but Alex couldn’t quite discern the emotion he was expressing. “I’ll make you a deal, you accept my apology, and I’ll accept yours.” Alex’s face split into a smile, “On one condition.” Thomas smirked.

    “Anything, I will literally do anything to make this up to you.” Alex nodded eagerly.

    Thomas smiled, “Kiss me.”

    Alex stepped forward eagerly and pushed himself up onto his tiptoes to throw an arm around Thomas’ neck. He pressed his lips onto Thomas’ slowly. There was a thought in the back of his mind that maybe this time apart had cooled their attraction. Well not his but maybe Thomas’. Maybe Thomas was over him now. Maybe he’d finally realized that Alex just wasn’t worth it.

    But all of those thoughts were erased when Thomas wrapped his arms around his back and held him close as he leaned over him. As he pulled away, they were both breathing slightly heavier and had wide smiles on their faces. Thomas leaned his forehead down onto Alex’s and sighed in comfort, “Damn, I missed you.”

    Alex chuckled, a strong bubbly feeling building in his chest, “I missed you too. I’m really sorry I ruined everything, I don’t-“

    “Alex,” Thomas shushed him, “It’s not your fault. I should have been more forthcoming about everything. I didn’t mean to give you a reason to doubt me.”

    “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex assured him.

    “Neither did you.” Thomas pushed.

    “Ok,” Alex gave a light chuckle, “Maybe we just talk about this later. I kind of just want to hug you right now.”

    Thomas smiled, “That’s fine by me.” He pulled Alex into his chest and rested his chin onto his head. “You belong right here, in my arms. Don’t forget that.”

    Alex tightened his arms, the wight of him against his body comforting him like nothing else could, “I won’t."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This puppys almost done.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little steamy (;

     “Are you gonna eat that?” A smile slid over Thomas’ face as he stopped, spoon full of soup paused in mid air.

     “Well I was planing on it.” Thomas responded, smiling slightly as he looked at Alex’s wide eyes trained on him.

     “What if we like . . . ate it together?” Alex suggested with a tentative smile.

     “Alex, if you’re hungry, why didn’t you order anything?” They were sitting at one of their favorite cafés. Alex had always said it reminded him of the one in _RENT._

     “Because my paycheck doesn’t hit my account until next week and i’m extra broke.” Alex snorted, explaining it like it was obvious.

     Thomas smirked and slid the bowl closer to him. “Well that’s what boyfriends are for.”

     Alex’s face split into a grin, “Well then isn’t it lucky that I have the best one.”

     Thomas rolled his eyes fondly and smiled, “Go ahead.” Alex picked up the fork.

     “Who eats Ramen with a spoon?” He muttered, shoving noodles into his mouth from the giant bowl.

     “Well, it is soup.” Thomas laughed.

     “No, it’s Ramen. There’s a difference.” Alex slurped the noodles happily.

     “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

———-

     Thomas wasn’t sure what was better, having Alex back in his life or back in his arms. His room was once again a tornado containing Alex’s clothes and his own scattered around the floor with empty drink bottles and, to James’ dismay, condom wrappers. Thomas couldn’t even be ashamed. He’d missed his boyfriend. For the next week, it was almost as if Alex stayed in bed, wrapped in his arms, and Thomas’ couldn’t get enough or bear to let him leave.

     “Come on, Tommy.” Alex chuckled as he was once again pulled back into bed by Thomas’ long arms around his waist.

     “No way. Just text John.” He muttered into his back boyfriend’s back.

     Alex laughed, “And what is he going to do about it?”

     “He can bring it up to you.”

     “That is so rude and inconsiderate.” Alex’s laughter continued to ring through the room and Thomas squeezed his waist lightly. “What’s going on, babe?” He turned in Thomas’ arms to try and face him.

     “Nothing,” The other man shrugged.”

     Alex looked away from him and then back up, “Then how come you won’t let me leave your sight?”

     “Are you sure it isn’t _you_ who doesn’t want to leave _my_ sight?” Thomas teased, trying to change the subject.

     Alex smiled slightly and his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck. But still, he was serious. “Come on, love. What is it?”

     Thomas sighed, the breath releasing in a huff, “Ok, maybe I am have a little bit of anxiety.” Alex nodded slightly, encouraging him. “I just don’t want you to leave, like ever. What’s so wrong about that?”

     Alex nodded again, “I”m not going to leave. I know that I was the one that caused all of this, but I promise you that I’m not going anywhere without telling you. I’m not just going to walk out again. Thomas, I’m here to stay.”

     “Alex, it’s not your fault.” Thomas told him confidently.

     “Shh, I know. You think that it’s not,” Alex smiled again, “But I know the truth. I’m incredibly sorry for hurting you and I’m going to do what I can to never let it happen again.” He stared into Thomas’ eyes earnestly. “Do you trust me?”

     Not even a second had passed when Thomas answered, “Yes.”

     “Ok, then listen, darling, I’m coming back.”

     Thomas looked up at him before nodding his head slowly and removing his arms. “Ok. Go.”

     Alex smiled and bent down to kiss his lips softly. “Thank you, Tommy. I’ll be right back. No more than ten minutes.” He gave him another small kiss before sliding off the bed and grabbing his room keys.

————-

     Alex still had a bright smile on his face when he walked into his room. John was lying on his bed somehow managing to squish Hercules under his arm as they watched TV on John’s laptop. Alex waved to them as he passed, “Hey boys. What’s going on?”

     “Hey, Alex. You’re looking happy.” John smiled humorously.

     Hercules snorted, “Also looking like you’ve got a limp, wonder why?” John tapped him lightly in admonishment but was trying to conceal his own smile.

     “Oh, stop, both of you. Yes, I’m happy I have my boyfriend back. Is that so bad?” Alex wouldn’t even let the teasing bring him down.

     “No, not at all. Just let me know when you’re done fucking like rabbits so I can schedule some time with my best friend.” He smirked.

     Alex grabbed his duffel bag full of clean clothes and his toothbrush. He made his way back to their bed and smiled at both of them. Leaning over the laptop, he pressed kisses to both of their foreheads. “I will hang out with you two goons this weekend. We’ll have a boys night. Promise.”

     “That’s all we ask.” John smiled innocently. “Have fun, man.”

     Alex grinned before heading back and pushing the button for the elevator. As he waited, his heart rate spiked. Seeing Thomas after any kind of break was like kissing him for the first time all over again. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside quickly for an even longer wait and when they opened again, he made a bee line for Thomas’ door and pushed it open quickly.

     Thomas was still lying on his stomach, where Alex had left him, only now he was watching Netflix. Alex set his bag down by the edge of the bed before smoothing a hand down his sculpted back. He was pleased when Thomas seemed to relax under his hand. “I told you I’d be back in less than ten.” He announced proudly.

     Thomas tipped his head up to look up, a faint smile on his lips, “Good job, Alexander. What would you like as your reward?”

     Alex smirked, “I didn’t know rewards were on the table.”

     Thomas laughed and closed his eyes as he relaxed under him. “Rewards are always on the table, Dear.”

     He laughed and kicked off his shoes before climbing up onto the bed and straddling his boyfriend’s back. He continued to run his hands along sore and tense muscles with long gentle strides until Thomas sighed. “Let me up.” Alex slid off of him and watched Thomas flipped over onto his back and gestured for him to move closer. “Now move back.” He smirked.

     Alex smiled and climbed over him and braced his knees on either side of Thomas’ hips. He giggled when Thomas reached up to pull him down into a kiss. When they both were feeling a tad bit hotter, Thomas pulled away. “You know I love you, right?”

     “Still?” Alex pulled away from him slightly and pushed himself back up. His hands lingered on his collar as he fidgeted. “After everything I did to you?”

     Thomas pulled him back down for another kiss, “Still. We agreed that this was a mess on both of our accounts. You were hurt, and upset. That doesn’t mean that I stop loving you.”

     Alex smiled and tucked his head into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just holding each other and remembering what they’d been through. Until Thomas lifted a hand to pull Alex’s chin up to look at him. Thomas smiled before he kissed him and Alex couldn’t have been happier to lose himself in the kiss.

     It wasn’t like any of the others they shared that day. It was heated and passionate. Alex deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Thomas’ bottom lip and asking for entrance, which Thomas gave freely. He dragged his hands along Alex’s hips, waist, thighs, anything that he could get his hands on, before sliding his thumbs underneath Alex’s shirt and stroking small circles into his hips. Soon, Thomas’ hands were scratching lightly as his back as Alex’s hips rocked lightly against the other man’s.

     Alex tightened his thighs around him in response and ran his hands down his hips. Thomas moaned lightly and thrusts his hips up to meet Alex’s. Alex chuckled, pulling away, but only enough to catch a breath. Then he was back to sliding his lips down Thomas’ chin. “This would be the third time today, babe.”

     “What can I say?” Thomas mumbled against Alex’s hair before pulling him back in for another kiss. “I missed you.”

     “I missed you too.” Alex kissed him hungrily, full prepared to show him just how much he’d missed him. Alex’s lips slid down Thomas neck, moving only to push up the t-shirt he was wearing and start again. Thomas raised his arms willingly to pull the shirt off and throw it towards the floor. Alex licked and bit at tender spots across Thomas’ chest as he slowly slid down his body to nose at the erection growing in his sweatpants. He looked up at Thomas briefly for permission and he nodded breathlessly.

     Alex pulled on his sweatpants, releasing his boyfriend’s erection, and slid down the bed slightly to make room. While Alex was great at teasing, could make Thomas’ body shake from pure exertion of holding back alone. But, today, right now, that’s not what he wanted. Right now he moved slowly, wrapping his lips around him, and enjoying the moans and shudders he elicited from the older man.

     “Oh, Alex.” Thomas moaned as his hands found Alex’s soft strands.

     Alex moaned around him before picking up the pace. It wasn’t long before Thomas was bucking his hips into Alex’s mouth. He went slack, letting Thomas use him however he pleased.

     “Ah! Shit. I’m close, Alex.” Thomas reached down, sweeping some hair away from his face.

     Alex pulled off of him with obscene pop, a trail of spit, and a lustful grin. “I want you to come on my face.” He continued to stroke him with a tight fist.

     “Really?” Thomas’ eyes were blown, his hips still rocking into Alex’s face.

     “Yeah.” Alex nodded, “Come on. I’ll take a shower later.”

     “Fuck, Alex.” Thomas moaned, his head dropping back onto the pillows briefly before moving back to Alex’s.

     “Come on, big boy. I know you want to.” Alex prompted him, his fist tightening.

     “Alex.” Thomas moaned again.

     “Come on, baby.” He pushed himself up a little bit and moved his hand faster. Thomas groaned and tightened his hold in Alex’s hair.

     “Oh fuck, fuck, i’m gonna come!”

     Alex closed his eyes as Thomas came, a slight smile on his face.

———

     Thomas turned in his sleep to find the warm body of his boyfriend pushed up against the wall. He frowned slightly and, in his half waking state, reached out to him. “I’m right here, dear.” Alex’s voice, thick with humor and sleep, and something else, was warm against his cheek.

     “Why are you so far away?”

     “Because you kick in your sleep. You know that.” Alex almost laughed.

     “Well that’s just rude. Come here.”

     With a short, quiet laugh, Alex moved back to Thomas’ side. “Better?”

     “Much.” Thomas pulled the other man in, wrapped his arms around him, and snuggled into the space between his neck and his shoulder. Alex smiled and rubbed a hand down his back. “You wanna get something to eat later?”

     “Mm, we should go visit the Schuyler sisters.”

     Thomas opened a sleepy eye, “But I don’t wanna be killed.”

     Alex snorted, “What?”

     “Angelica is gonna kill me for the way I treated you.”

     Alex laughed and patted his shoulder soothingly, “Oh no sweetheart. She won’t kill us.”

     “Why?” Thomas finally opened his eyes to look at him fully, a small smile growing on his face, “Are you going to protect my honor?”

     He snorted, “No. We’ll both be dead.”

     Thomas laughed. “As long as we’re dead together.”

     Alex kissed his lips lightly, humming, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> After entirely too long, here's the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so god damned long and I'm also sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. However, it was a wild ride and I love you all for reading. Thank you very much for sticking with me, you're all very precious to me and totally make this story.


End file.
